Juladies 2013
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to the ladies of Danny Phantom. Come and read AUs, crossovers, and much more! Rated T for safety... Completed!
1. Day 1: Sam

**Hello and welcome to my Juladies series of one-shots! I will try to update this as much as possibly for the entire month, but don't expect a story each day.**

**For those who do not know, this began with Phanniemay, a month of days themed to Danny Phantom. Juladies is the continuation of Phanniemay, in a way, but this time around is dedicated to the ladies of the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam. She belongs to Butch Hartman. I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman. I do not own the using "Over the Love." It belongs to Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

Day 1: Sam

Summary: She wears the yellow dress, weeping at the piano. AU

* * *

_Ever since I was a child_

_I've turned it over in my mind_

_I sang by that piano_

_Tore my yellow dress and_

_Cried and cried and cried_

A mop of raven hair lay splayed across the piano top. Hands remained on the keys, though they had stopped moving hours ago. The girl in the faded yellow dress, two sizes too small, did not move from her spot on the bench. The dress itself was tattered,fraying at the seams, and only reached her pale, weak knees. Though her feet had grown cold and her head began to ache, she made no effort to cure it not succumb to the pain. Once she did, and she had learned her lesson later. Countless times she had been here, countless times playing the same ballad, and countless times she could be found with a blotchy, tear-stained face.

_And I don't wanna see what I've seen_

_To undo what has been done_

_Turn off all the lights_

_Let the morning come_

No one could take back the memories nor could she stop them from flooding her each time she lay eyes on the wretched black instrument. Its surface was still as shiny as it was in the first memory and even sounded the same. It mocked her throughout the years, taunting her with its beautiful, and eerie, chords. Sometimes as a child, a maid took pity on her and came to shut out the light above the music stand late at night. Each time the maid had been fired, but a new one seemed to come take her place. It killed her to think how their one kind act on her behalf had subjected them to her parents' wrath. Now she uncaringly turned the light off herself, praying for morning to come. And with that a possible chance to escape and be freed of these terrible memories.

_Now there's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I'll sing from the piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you_

Dreams turn into nightmares as darkness crawls across the sky. Not even the moonlight through glass panes can sooth the weeping teen girl. Her dreams are haunted by her regrettable past, nothing can drown the suffering and pain out. Except those beautiful green eyes, time and time again appearing in her dreams. They understand, they are deep, they have so much meaning. And though she has never met a person with such entrancing green eyes, this pair seems familiar, and so far away. A migraine emerges if the eyes or the dream is thought about too often or for too long, so she avoids dwelling on the matter. She begins to cry again, for she does not know the person behind the eyes and wishes so to meet them. Maybe she would someday, when she is free of the ragged yellow dress and the piano room. But for now, she simply cries because she can do nothing.

_On this champagne drunken hope_

_Against the current all alone_

_Everybody see I love him_

In the deepest sleep, voices of rage cry out from the next room. They wake up the sleeper with a start, but pay no mind to her shock. The voiced continue to scream, trying to over-shout each other, growing louder and louder. They pierce her ears, hands flying to cover them through the raven hair. It goes on every night she is at the piano, this drunken fiasco. Of course she is alone and knows it, but the volume of the voices makes it seem as if they are in the room with her. But she is alone. Desperately searching for comfort, she thinks back to the green eyes with so much depth. In her imagination they speak to her, soothing her back into dreamland. With a brief shock, she realizes she has fallen in love with those green eyes. And they may be the only thing that loves her back.

'_Cause it's a feeling that you get_

_When the afternoon is set_

_On a bridge into the city_

She knows she will regret falling asleep like previous times, but refuses to pay mind anymore. There is no more spirits for them to crush in her, for it has all left. She tried to seize the indescribable moment, attempting to lock onto the eyes that stare in the blackness of her mind. It would have been creepy, had it not been for the relief they brought. She also paid no mind to the aura they held, only taking in the comfort and friendliness. It battled her loneliness and sorrow.

_Now there's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I'll sing from the piano tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

The raven-haired girl begins to weep again, not bothering to berate herself for giving in this time. The eyes and the person behind them are the only thing on her mind. She will think about them restlessly, day and night, if it consoles her, for no one else will. She cries because there is no one to take the place of those green eyes, not even the two strangers that brought her into this world. They were too busy with their champagne and parties and fighting to give the girl the time of day. And so she only cries.

'_Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

_I'll get around it_

'_Cause you're a hard soul to save_

_With an ocean in the way_

_But I'll get around it_

Maybe, one day, someone would save her. She doubted anyone would; who could care for a pitiful girl such as herself? And who could get past her parents? 'No one,' she thought as she continued to sob, a pool of tears collecting on the black piano's smooth surface. She imagined her tears were an ocean, one that she has to cross. And on the other side await the person with those green eyes, with open arms and a smile.

_Now there's green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind_

_And I'll sing from that piano_

_Tear my yellow dress and_

_Cry and cry and cry_

_Over the love of you_

Maybe that person could even love her and treat her as a human. How she longed to cross the ocean that held her back, keeping her chained in an endless cycle of captivity and abuse.

_I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes_

She heard the door open, and she turned her head to see a figure approach through the blurred tears. Either it was the tears or her imagination, but the black and white thing floated towards her. She shut her eyes, fearing the figure belonged to her parents or one of their wretched, drunken friends. She felt a whoosh of air lick her face and could not contain her curiosity any longer, despite her weak state. She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with stunning green orbs, illuminating the area around them. For a moment, Sam even felt like she was floating.

_I can see the green light_

_I can see it in your eyes_


	2. Day 2: Fighting

**Last time I failed to explain what Juladies is about, so if you're reading this, I have probably re-updated chapter one's author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters, sadly. But you could say I own this AU...**

* * *

Day 2: Fighting

Maddie Fenton leads Amity Park's team of expert ghost huntresses. They are turned to for every situation, and it is their duty to protect their people.

* * *

If anything threatens, we will be sure to take it down. Nothing will stand in the way of the safety of Amity Park and its people. We will fight if it takes our lives, for others did the same so that we may live. Now we return the favor. This is the duty of every ghost hunter.

* * *

"Val, now!" Maddie yelled into her Bluetooth communicator in her ear, turning her head towards the one she spoke to. The red-haired woman watched as the young African American nodded, signaling take-off.

The Red Huntress, named Valerie, rocketed off into the sky, towards a skyscraper, where her blonde teammate, Star, held monster of epic proportions bound in a glowing green net. Star stood on the edge of a building with several satellite dishes, gosling into the end of a long rope. "I've got a lock," Valerie confirmed as the screen blinked red on her wrist. She looked closer and spotted one crucial error. "But...I may hit Star..." Valerie faltered for a moment, her board even shifting as it sensed its owner's hesitance.

"If you have a clear shot, take it." Maddie commanded forcefully from the ground, the leader becoming impatient with the teen.

"Take it, Val. I can't hold it much longer." Star struggled to say as her communicator became staticky.

"It's gonna be close." Valerie locked on her target, doubtful, but knowing what she had to do. She had to protect Amity Park. The short-range missiles fired, sinking into the monster's brown, fur-like skin. It howled in ear-splitting pain as the missiles exploded from within, the monster dissipating under the heat of the anti-ecto weapon. Valerie removed her hands from her ears and flew over to the scene. She inspected the charred rooftop, finally finding her teammate in the rubble. The blast blew Star back a couple of feet and buried her under the satellite she no doubt his behind at the last second. Valerie half-smiled, admiring Star's good judgement. "Ghost terminated. And I found Star," Valerie said, pressing her communicator on the side of her helmet.

"Great, ladies let's get out of there. I'm picking up some activity downtown, though nothing too serious." Another voice chimed in with a sense of urgency and business.

"Okay. I'm on my way, Sam. Over." Maddie said before switching off her communicator and brushing strands of hair off of her sweat-covered forehead. She trudged back to the van, glancing towards the tower to make sure Valerie and Star were on there way.

Sure enough, Valerie whizzed through the air and down to team's high-tech van with an unconscious Star in her arms. Sam took Star and tended to her in the back while Maddie conversed with Valerie, who took off her helmet and shook her long curls of brown hair.

"Next time, you cannot falter." Maddie reprimanded the teen, leaning against the back of the white van.

"I know, but I didn't want to shoot Star." Valerie replied in an equal monotone.

"When you committed to us, you committed to your city. It is not your duty to protect them; that's my job." Maddie said with finality as she stood and walked around the truck. Before she turned the side completely, she leaned back. Without looking directly at Valerie, she said, "And I knew you wouldn't hit her anyway. You have too good of a shot." Valerie caught a hint of a smirk on the woman's face as she disappeared from sight. Valerie sighed as she climbed into the back, finding a fully conscious Star.

"Hey, I was worried about you." Valerie said, putting her arms on her knees and bending forward slightly. She found it helped to sit in that position after long periods of time in her suit.

"Don't be, I could handle it." Star replied casually, leaning back on the seat.

"Still a bit woozy?" Valerie asked conversationally, remembering what happened the last time Star was "woozy."

"Yeah, the blast knocked me around a bit, but I'll be fine."

They fell into a comfortable and usual silence, listening to Sam spew out information about where they were headed. "...by the dock warehouse. Some ghost is spooking off workers and it's a nuisance to the owner. He called in the middle of your battle with that thing."

"Alright, it doesn't seem serious at all," Maddie said, turning back to Star and Valerie. "You think you could take this one?"

"Sure, but Star I think you should sit out." Valerie suggests, earning a disapproving look from her friend.

"No, I'm fine. I swear!"

They pulled up to the warehouse, Valerie stepping out and tapping her wrist. In moments red and black armor shielding her body and a v-shaped board allowed her to hover off the ground. Star stood by the entrance of the can, waiting for Valerie to give directions. A non-threatening, simple cry of "beware" cause Valerie to motion for Star to sit out. "This will only take a second," Valerie smirked before taking off into the factory.


	3. Day 3: Maddie

**Apologizing in advance for not getting back to any reviews posted in the evening (eastern time zone).**

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own any Danny Phantom characters, but I do own this AU.**

* * *

Day 3: Maddie

Set in the same alternate universe as Day 2: Fighting, but set before those events. Maddie trains new recruits and manages her family.

* * *

"Come on, ladies! Let's move it along! We still have tactics to cover!" Maddie barked at the two recruits in her lab, clicking the stopwatch at two minutes. With hands on her hips, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as the two young ladies trudged over to her. The blonde wiped her forehead, leaning back against a table and the raven-haired teen panted with her hands on her knees. "You did very well, I am pleased to say," Maddie complemented them. "Let's take a seat and watch the presentation Valerie has so kindly put together for us." The red-head shot a smile in the direction of the aforementioned teen, who nodded in response and started the slide show.

"Years ago, three inventors endeavors into a project of the supernatural. Their goal: to investigate spirits of the dead. In doing so, they opened a portal to a mirror dimension of the human world: the Ghost Zone." Valerie spoke, looking at a slideshow of the Ghost Portal in progress and finally finished. "That day, two of the inventors died in their line of work, fighting a massive invasion of ghosts. The accident injuries two others, and the final inventor sealed the portal as best as they could, vowing never to let an assault such as that happen again." The next slides showed workers from Axion labs aiding the inventor in installing a high-tech security system to control the portal. "Though the portal is sealed, natural portals still open sporadically, linking our world dangerously to that of the dead. To avenge the lives ended that fateful day, a team will be assembled. Their mission: to defend the lives of Amity Park, so none will suffer the same fate as the inventors." After the last slide, Valerie clicked the projector off and turned expectantly towards her higher-up.

"Thank you, Valerie." Maddie said, nodding towards the solemn teen. She got up and stood in front of the two girls, stoic. "We cannot express our gratitude enough that you would dedicate your time to this worthy cause. While we are grateful, you should know this is not an easy job, at all. You are risking your lives to protect the city. Now I ask you for a final time: do you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," the two teens answered in unison, nodding as well. Maddie cracked a smile, relieved to find such selfless girls to dedicate themselves to the cause. "One final-" She was about to begin, but a look at her watch interrupted her. Maddie shook her head, and cast a glance towards Valerie.

"I can take it from here," the girl replied knowingly, briefly glancing at the stairs before turning her attention towards the recruits. She carried on the lesson while Maddie jogged up the stairs, pushing open the door into the foyer of her home. She reached the main floor only to find the one she sought at the top of the stairs.

"Jazz, honey," Maddie said with concern, about to race up the stairs when her daughter waved a hand.

"I'm fine, Mom." The red-head said, beginning her descent, her crutches tapping against the stairs as she went. When she reached the bottom, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Let's go get some lunch," Maddie said, guiding her daughter to a chair in the kitchen.

"So how's training going?" Jazz asked, but Maddie saw through her "genuine" curiosity.

Not wanting to start anything a second time, Maddie answered honestly. "Good, they did very well. We're just about reading to have them part of the team."

Maddie continued making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"It will be good for you to have more help. You could use as much as you can get."

Maddie put the jar down on the counter forcefully and sighed. "Jasmine, you know why I can't have you out there."

"Is it because I'm crippled? Because I cannot run fast or catch anything?" Jazz asked, venom lacing into her words.

"No..." Maddie said, losing herself to a fast train of thought.

"Then what? Why, Mom? Just tell me..." Jazz began to tear up, standing up and grabbing hold of her crutches.

Maddie remained silent, unable to answer her daughter, whose years now flowed freely down her face.

"I won't sit around forever, Mom. I will do something..." Jazz's voice faded away as she traveled upstairs. Maddie could hear her crutches rapping against the floor above, and began to cry softly to herself. However, she was unaware of the figure in the doorway who heard the entire conversation, though he did not comprehend the entire thing.

"Mommy," a little boy's voice peeped from the doorway. Maddie frantically wiped her eyes and sniffed, turning around to face the boy in overalls and a T-shirt underneath.

"Hey, sweetie. W-What are you up to?" She asked, trying to hide her true emotions.

"I got hungry. I wanted lunch. Can you make me lunch, Mommy?" He asked timidly, looking down so that Maddie could barely see his blue eyes peeking out underneath his shaggy ebony hair.

"Sure, Danny. Come sit," Maddie said, tapping the back of a chair and resuming her sandwich-making. Danny scrambled to the seat eagerly, smiling as his mother brought the plate over.

"What was wrong with Jazz?" He asked innocently, catching Maddie off-guard.

Swallowing a bite of sandwich, Maddie answered him slowly. "Well...Jazz and Mommy had a disagreement, that's all. She...wasn't hungry so she went upstairs."

"Oh...okay." The boy seemed pleased with the answer, continuing to eat.

When they finished, Maddie cleaned Danny's face and shirt as best she could. "You got more on you than you did in your mouth." Danny giggled at this, causing the mother to smile. Then he ran upstairs, probably to his room, while Maddie watched with a sad smile.

It seems like only a day ago Jack would have run up the stairs after their boy. She could see it now: Jazz laughing as Danny tried to wrestle her husband. The vision faded as quickly as it came, Maddie's smile melting into a rueful expression.

"Maddie," An out-of-breath Valerie called from the top of the stairs. "Star asked some questions about the tactics and suggested a modification to strategy five-one. I don't know how to answer it, so I-" Valerie stopped when she noticed Maddie's unseeing gaze at the stairs, moving towards the woman. "Maddie?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack," the woman whispered, about to put her hand on top of Valerie's, but snapped into reality. She turned round, startled. "Oh, Valerie. Sorry, I-"

"No need to explain. Star had a question..." Valerie said, pointing a thumb back at the entrance to the lab.

"Oh, right." Maddie said, leading Valerie down the stairs. Sometimes, she wondered how she handled it all herself.


	4. Day 4: Favorite

**Day 4 is posted along with Day 3, due to the Fourth of July celebrations ensuing tomorrow. Also, I apologize in advance for not getting back to any reviews tomorrow.**

**Also, this one-shot is connected to my other one-shot, Meeting Dani Phantom. It is not necessary to read that to understand Day 4, but this makes _small_ references back to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danielle or Danny or Dan or Clockwork or Vlad. I do not own the song "The Only Excpetion," which belongs to Paramore. **

**But I do own Marisa.**

* * *

Day 4: Favorite

(My favorite pairing for Danielle.)

She never wanted to love again, not after seeing the way it broke a heart and distorted morals. But he became her only exception.

* * *

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Vlad mumbled about a woman that could have been his. He watched her from afar, his love torn away by cruel fate. I did not understand this at first, until I finally met the woman. She, kind and loving, was the reason my father drove himself into madness. He did it all for her, to try to get her back. No matter what he did, his efforts were futile. And I watched himself grieve and rage over her.

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Marisa, the head maid at Vlad's mansion, watched it unfold alongside me. She guided me in down the path when my father was too driven by madness to do so. She said to me once that the image of her master's suffering burned into the backs of her eyelids, always waiting for the next time she would close her eyes. Perhaps it reminded her of her own death, but whatever the reason she could never forget. I told her I would not love if it led to this, but she refused to hear me. She said to live a life without love, was no life at all. Even today, I am still unsure of her answer.

_But darling_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Then I met him by chance, he saved me in fact. He greeted me with hostility at first, flaming blue hair alight and fangs bared, but I was not afraid. We lived in the same way, so we knew what each other went through. I promised him on the day we met that we could get through it together. And that was the start of my relationship with Dan Phantom.

Maybe I know somewhere

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping at comfortable distance_

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

I did not think we could be together; I thought I would have to leave after my rescue. Clockwork did not have time to keep track of both of us, especially with Dan considered a threat still. But the Timer Master insisted I remain in their company, living in the Time Tower.

I did not think much of living with the two ghosts at the time. I had a few companions at times, but most of my life was spent alone. So when Clockwork sent Dan out on errands and the he himself busy, I was used to it. Then it began to creep in, a smidgen of loneliness. I never felt it before, never gave it a second thought. I passed it off as a reaction to my new life, but I found myself corrupted from the inside out. I grinned and bared it for their sake, loving the way how Clockwork smiled and Dan once gave me a smirk for my false pep. Then Dan saw through my façade, and he swore to me I would never be alone again. He told me he loved me.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

At that moment, I remembered the time when I promised myself never to fall in love or attach myself to anyone intimately. Now I found myself confused between my heart's desire and my mind's memory. All of the risks, everything I could chance, filled me with doubts and suspicions about starting a relationship with him.

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

It all melted away when I saw him again, for once he smiled at me, even he forced it. I knew he made the effort, he tried to win my affection. So I willingly returned the love.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let_ _go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

My cousin sent for me a few days ago. Clockwork and he often exchanged letters, and his reaction in one did not surprise me in the least. In the previous, Clockwork explained that Dan and I were living under one roof and we "developed a relationship." Immediately, Danny fought against the prospect of Dan and I together. He pointed out it would be like me dating him or could be considered dating myself (we were clones after all), and that I was much younger than Dan. I wanted to make my cousin happy, after all he did for me, but I could not let Dan go. No, I resolved again to him that we would go through with afterlife together, to be there for each other for everything. This dream I will not surrender to anyone.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

Our meeting years ago and the start of our rocky life together taught me to love again. Against all odds, Dan and I are getting married soon. Even my cousin and his family were invited to the wedding, despite both Dan's and Danny's protests. Now that I think back, if someone told me I'd end up in love with my savior, I would have laughed! Now that hostile man has become my gentle lover, and he is my only exception.


	5. Day 5 combined with Day 13

**If you were on here before, I originally could not think of anything to write and generally was out of time by Day 5: Kissing. **

**Go to Day 13: Bad Babes for kissing.**

**-herethereeverywhere **


	6. Day 6: Desiree

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update, but here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. As you could tell, it would have been a lot darker according to previous days...**

**I do own Charlotte and Libby.**

* * *

Day 6: Desiree

Desiree's wish to gain the Sultan's praise shattered long ago. Now the wish-granting ghost shatters other's dreams. Can one little girl teach her hope again?

* * *

Finally free of the Ghost Zone, Desiree flew over Amity Park, seeking her next victim. She loved to get a laugh out of rogue wishes, especially those of young and clueless children. She chuckled to herself, her lust for revenge compelling her search. She spied the first child she had seen all day, at first hesitant to approach the wheel-chair bound brunette. 'What are you thinking? Go for it,' she told herself, a grin spreading across her face.

"May your wish be my command," Desires said with a sweeping bow. The child stared at her with brown, wide eyes, biting on the sleeve of her pale yellow sweater. Her eyes widened even more, giving the impression of a deer in headlights.

"You can grant me any wish?" She asked timidly, her sweater covering most of her mouth.

"Yes," Desiree replied, inwardly rolling her eyes. Of all children to be out, why this girl? It was bad enough her guardian would return to take her home or wherever. Desiree had limited time with the child.

"I wish...I wish," the girl stuttered, but her voice growing louder, "I wish you adopted me!" She said at last, smiling brightly at Desiree.

Desiree frowned at the odd wish, expecting her to wish for more mundane things. Either way, Desiree was obligated to make it so. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!" In a puff of pink smoke, everything changed.

* * *

Sunlight glinted off Desiree's eyes as she struggled to awaken. She shielded the blinding rays with a hand, sitting up automatically. She took one look at her hand and let out a choked cry, falling off the bed in shock. Her hand was...normal. And now that she looked at the violet long-sleeved shirt and long gray skirt, she knew something changed. This wish stood out from the rest.

Upon hearing a thump on the floor in the bedroom next door, the brunette promptly wheeled in, holding the doorframe with one hand. Her brown bob shook as she giggled at the slumped form of the woman, putting the other hand politely over her mouth. "Hehe, you do look funny on the floor like that," she said between giggles.

Desiree did not reply, instead stood up and observed her surroundings. She stood in the middle of a bedroom with white walls, a small bed, a dresser, and a vanity. There were also shelves on one wall, opposite an open window. It had been years since she dwelled in the human realm, and now she was stuck there due to that stupid girl's wish!

'It does not matter; the wish will backfire on her anyway,' Desiree told herself.

"Hello? I made breakfast," the girl said, waved a hand at Desiree and snapping her back into reality. The girl smiled as her new-found friend followed her into a small kitchen, sitting down at the table. The two ate eggs and toast, Desiree taking time to inspect her food and relearn the uses of utensils. The girl smiled the entire time, wondering how funny it was to have her guardian not be able to take care of her own self!

"I didn't catch your name," the brunette said, looking at Desiree expectantly. "I'm Charlotte," she said when the former ghost did not reply.

"Desiree," she finally said, looking down at her plate. The girl's head popped up, her face a mix of confusion and surprise. "My name is Desiree," she repeated, meeting Charlotte's brown eyes this time.

"That's a pretty name, Desiree." The girl said it for herself. And the woman could not help but smile.

* * *

"Desiree," Charlotte said, craning her neck to get a glimpse of the woman. She grabbed tighter onto the blue sweater as a gust of wind breezed by, carrying a flurry of spring petals off trees.

"Are you cold, Charlotte?" Desiree bent down in front of the girl, concern in her eyes.

"No, I just like the way your hair looks in the wind. It's so beautiful, you know..." She trailed off, taking a strand on Desiree's flowing black hair in her fingers while the rest pushed back by the breeze. Desiree stole a glance at her hair before smiling at Charlotte, rising up and continuing to push her through the park.

In the week Desiree stayed with Charlotte, the young girl grew on her. She could not retort to any of her words or insult the girl. Whatever the reason be, Desiree found herself strangely content for the first time in centuries. She became less worried with her duty to grant wishes as the days drew on. Living with the young girl changed her in a way no man or woman could have done. Not even the Sultan, had she ever gained his full attention.

The two strolled through the park, only caring for the other's company, when suddenly-

"Desiree! We have to get home!" Charlotte exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"Why? What's wrong?" Desire asked, stopping in front of the girl once more.

"I have to make dinner!" She said, both breaking into a laughter fit. Charlotte loved to cook, and they had to be home on time for her to make a delicious dinner. The two walked home, another swirl of pink petals in their wake.

* * *

"Bye!" Charlotte sang as she and Desiree waved at the bus as it pulled away.

"How was school?" Desiree smiled, pushing Charlotte towards their home.

"Great! I made something very special for you." She replied, reaching into her purple backpack for the item of topic. She smiled back, pulling out a paper and handing it to her caretaker. Desiree smiled, admiring the artwork of a cherry blossom tree. While the girl could not go out for sports, she was very talented in artwork and spent most time reading.

"Desiree, is it alright if I go to the playground tomorrow after school. Libby and some other girls were going." Charlotte asked innocently as she entered their home.

"Libby? Is she a classmate?" Desiree asked, pushing Charlotte into the kitchen.

"Yes, and a very good friend!" Charlotte smiled, her head tilting to the side as she did, strands of brown hair catching the afternoon light.

"Of course," Desiree replied, beginning to chop up some vegetables.

"And Desiree?"

"Yes?"

"You will come with me, right?" Charlotte asked, eyes pleading.

"Always," Desiree said.

"Anyways, the recipe here calls for two..."

* * *

The next afternoon, Charlotte did go to the park, her friend Libby pushing her over to the other girls. Desiree sat on a bench, close enough to keep an eye on her master, chatting with another girl's mother.

"Charlotte has been so happy since you stepped into the picture," the blonde haired woman commented, smiling as she watched the girls surround Charlotte.

"Really?" Desiree asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes, Libby said the first week you adopted her, she could not stop talking about you. She admires you so," she replied, taking a glance at the zoned-out Desiree. "Mine is Meagan, red hair and blue eyes. She's a darling and adores Charlotte's art."

"Oh," Desiree said simply, watching the girls.

"I also have another, Star. She's in high school, though."

The conversation fell as the two women watched the children play. After a few minutes, however, another trio of children came over. Their leader, another red-headed girl in Mary Janes. Desiree used heightened ghostly hearing (which came in handy with the ghostly echoes they all emitted) to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, Sarah!" Libby chirped, waving at the girl.

"Hi, Libby." The girl, Sarah, spat. "Why is she here?" She asked, pointing towards Charlotte.

"Well we were all hanging out and-" Libby started, but Sarah cut her off.

"I thought we were going to play on the playground or go swimming." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"We are-" Again, Libby never got to finish her sentence.

Sarah stomped immaturely, saying "She can't do anything! So why did you bring her?"

"She's our friend too!" Libby defended, standing between Charlotte and Sarah.

"But you're my friends, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah-"

"Then come with me and Carlie and June to the playground."

"No, we're staying here with Charlotte."

"Fine, but we're going to have a better time without you!" Sarah yelled, her face tinged red. "You always take my friends, Charlotte! I wish you didn't exist!"

At this, Desiree's world stopped. She had to grant the wish, every fiber of her ghostly being tingled as her wish-granting power coursed through her. 'No,' she pleaded internally, but it was far too late. In a puff of pink smoke, Charlotte and her wheelchair were transported into nothingness and Desiree became a ghost once again.

In her anguish, Desiree flew far away from the park, searching for the home she once shared with Charlotte. But it belonged to a different family now, since the young girl never existed to live in it. Desiree cried for the first time in centuries, flying still, telling herself Charlotte had to be at the orphanage. But when she got there, phasing through all the rooms, she could not find who she sought. Without motivation to go on, Desiree let herself fall to the ground, ironically in the first spot she met Charlotte a month ago, under the cherry blossom trees. The ghost lie on the ground, sobbing, face turned towards the sky.

Suddenly, something clouded her vision, besides the tears. Reaching up and pulling at her face, Desiree found the object to be a piece of paper. On it were drawings of the very trees she lie under now, Charlotte's signature "C" in the bottom righthand corner.


	7. The AN Strikes Again

**Hello. Like Day 5, I failed to write something for today. Day 6: Desiree took longer than expected, and I literally published it directly after completion. Don't ask me why, but I randomly found it difficult. So, today you have to deal without a new chapter. Maybe I'll update something later, but who knows? **

**-herethereeverywhere**


	8. Day 8: Ember

**Day 8 is really short, in fact the shortest story I've written for Juladies. Don't worry, it's not dark this time :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ember or any other character making an appearance in this. Also, I do own the song Ember is working on.**

* * *

Day 8: Ember

Ember struggles to write her next greatest hit.

* * *

Ember groaned, unable to come up with an original song. She sit at her counter for hours, scribbles all over the yellow paper, but no words. Everything came back to "Remember," her first song crushed by that ghost twerp. Ember stood up and dragged herself over to the black leather couch, summoning her guitar onto her lap. Usually singing on the fly didn't work, and she stuttered the whole way through. But tonight, she convinced herself it was worth a shot.

Ember let the words roll off her tongue, one after the other, until she found herself truly singing.

"When I was young, I let you blind me. I let you guide me into your clever trap. You said it was love, but now I disagree. Then I didn't know as much, or how this would be.

Now I've seen through your lies, seen through that disguise you wore so well.

And now it's my turn to let our love burn.

There's no more you and me, only I now. I'm living better without you. And if you think that you can just come crawling back, oh, you're wrong. Yeah, you're wrong.

Lonely, wandering, not feeling set free. You pushed me into silence while you used me. I don't want you anymore and now I'm finally free. But still I have regret and I'll get my revenge.

Now I've seen through your lies, seen through that disguise you wore so well.

And now it's my turn to let our love burn.

There's no more you and me, only I now. I'm living better without you. And if you think that you can just come crawling back, oh, you're wrong. Yeah, you're wrong.

Because nothing's gonna change my mind. You can't take away my heart any more.

Now I don't listen to your lies, I've got my own as well. And now I have a new love, so you can burn.

There's no more you and I, only me now. I have something to hope for. And if you think you can take that away, oh you're wrong.

Yeah, you're wrong."

The guitar's sound faded away, leaving it ringing in Ember's ears. She let the guitar fall to the ground, racing for a pen and paper to write down her latest hit.


	9. Day 9: Outfit Swap

**Yes, it's finally up!**

**Day 9: Outfit Swap was partially inspired by the episode of Kim Possible where Kim gets her new outfit towards the end of the show all together. I'm too lazy to scroll through the list of all 89 episodes on my phone to find the title, but if you know what I'm talking about, have a virtual cookie. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. Also, this takes place in my AU, again.**

* * *

Day 9: Outfit Swap

Sam's usual attire is ruined in battle. Now she seeks for some new gear.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sam groaned, flopping over one of the wheeled chairs in Maddie's lab. She looked at what remained of her black thermal shirt and camouflage pants. They lay in tatters on a lab table, the result of the one day Sam needed to go out and battle. Without her clothing, specially suited for her job and designed by Maddie, she was in danger. Just by being in the van, she could become a target for ghosts. And Maddie was too busy with other matters to make another suit.

Now stuck with the prospect of wearing someone else's armor, Sam internally winced. She did not like where this was headed.

Star came downstairs along with Valerie, walking over towards her colleague. "Hey, Sam. What's up?" She asked, sitting backwards on another chair.

"I don't know what I'll do without my armor. It wasn't much, but it did the job for me," Sam replied despondently, a strand of black hair flying upward as she exhaled.

Star seemed to contemplate this for a moment before snapping her fingers. "You could borrow some of mine."

Sam stared at the girl in utter shock and horror. Since when would Sam fit into a girl's clothes who was three years older than her?

"It will only be temporary, and we'll modify them."

Reluctantly, Sam agreed. Star proceeded to half-drag Sam into her car, driving her to her apartment she shared with Valerie. Since having the job on the team, the two friends wanted their own place to live and be. The apartment resulted. Star took Sam into her room, digging into the bottoms of her dresser drawers.

"Finally!" She exclaimed after some time, holding up a tan shirt with thick straps and khakis with a black holster for weapons.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked incredulously. "Is _that_ all you wore?"

Star nodded. "When I first began, yes. Which happens to be about four years ago. But, I grew out of them, so now they're yours." With that, Star tossed them to the incredulous Sam and walked out of the room. After staring at the clothes, Sam followed the woman out to her car, which she promptly used to get home.

* * *

"Star, I don't know... Going out there in these?" Sam asked from the front seat of the Fenton RV, tugging on the loose tank top.

"It doesn't matter! Now come on, Maddie needs you!" Star yelled from the open doors of the back, jumping out and taking to the streets again.

Sam opened her door and jumped out as well, her combat boots hitting the ground and her ecto-pistol clinking against other weapons in the holster. She took off running towards the red-head half a mile away, attempting to lock onto their target, a monstrous green cyclone that declared itself "Vortex." This ghost sure had it out for the town, tearing up anything in its path and causing power-outages with ectoplsmic-charged lightning.

Upon reaching Maddie, Sam saw the tired woman and immediately took her place manning the weapon. "You have to hit him near that V on his upper half. This should over-charge his lightning capacity and he'll be down long enough for us to capture him. Are you good?" Maddie asked, tucking a loose strand of hair inside her black hood.

"I'm good. Go!" Sam said, turning her full attention towards the ghost as Maddie unleashed her bazooka upon the weather-controlling ghost. Sam followed the target around, but the ghost proved elusive with his tornado-like tail. Finally, she got a lock, but hesitated as she noticed she only had one rocket.

"Take it!" Maddie yelled over their communicators, stealing a glance at her teammate.

Sam took a deep breath and pressed the button, releasing the rocket from the canon. It sliced through the thick air in slow motion, Sam practically biting her nails, thinking she failed. The sudden explosion shot down her suspicions, all teammates shielding their eyes from the explosive impact. Maddie's correct calculations served to stun and weaken their enemy, giving Valerie the perfect vantage point to fly in and suck him into a Thermos. Sam wiped sweat from her forehead using her shirt, only to remember she borrowed it from Star.

Star gave the black-haired teen a thumbs up as she jogged back with Maddie. "Great job! Looks like those clothes aren't as much trouble after all." She commented, taking a seat in the back.

Sam smiled at Star briefly as she loaded their weapons back into their rightful compartments.

"No, but I was thinking she needed something more suitable. More, Sam," Maddie interrupted, giving both girls a shock. What did the woman mean?

A trip back to FentonWorks revealed the meaning behind her words. The black and purple suit, resembling that of Maddie's black and white jumpsuit and some lower tech of Valerie's armor, left Sam in awe. Apparently, Maddie spent two nights working on it soon after Sam's original (but not as advanced as this) gear failed.

"I don't know how to thank you," Sam said, still reeling as she took off her new suit. The test run was great! The suit slightly enhanced her speed and strength, while it contained shielding in the shoulders, knees, and torso, and had additional clips for a Thermos and weapons. Maddie certainly outdid herself yet again, smiling at the end result herself, but not as much as the fifteen-year-old had.

"You can repay me by using it," Maddie said simply, leaving the three girl in the lab as she walked upstairs.


	10. Day 10: Paulina

**You're all getting a very early (or late, depending on how you look at it) update! I could not sleep, so I stayed up until now, 2:00 am, finishing up today's one-shot. So, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned or the song "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" by Fergie (from The Great Gatsby) or any other songs mentioned.**

* * *

Day 10: Paulina

Paulina performs an act for the show business.

* * *

After senior year at Casper High, I realized I had no ambitions. Not only did I not want to attend college, but I did not have a job either. My parents continually pressured me to find an interest, even if it had little direction such as Star's fascination with photography. I relied on my beauty and charm all throughout high school, and now the real world left me with nothing. So I left Amity Park, seeking a place where I could use those two traits I possessed.

Somehow, it found me. By it I mean Lindy, a traveling agent for LWC Shows (Ladies With Charm). At first, the prospect of performing on the stage for an enormous audience in the theatre terrified me. My parents would kill me if they ever found out I resorted to this dead-end job, and I would have lost all respect if I went back to Amity Park like this. But with Lindy's encouragement and training, I performed a segment with other dances for the song "Burlesque."

Eventually, I got used to dancing up on the stage under the sweltering stage lights in fancy costumes. No, LWC Shows is not a congregation of inappropriate and slutty women, as they have been criticized before. We are simply entertainment comprised of, after hearing other performer's stories, ladies with no place left to go. We do live the "lavish" life you could say, retain dedication to the show.

* * *

"Paulina, darling, are you ready?" Lindy's voice rose above the ruckus in the dressing room. Her heels clicked towards my vanity where I perfected my fake eyes lashes under the fluorescent bulbs.

"One second," I said, checking to make sure I looked my best.

"Good, you're on in five minutes." Lindy informed, looking down at her clipboard once more. I swear that thing is attached to her hip.

"I thought I had fifteen?" I asked, my palms beginning to sweat. Now I had no time to at least mentally practice!

"Kirsten's costume lost a button and the we're on it now. She's going on after you." Lindy said, gazing at me intensely with those green eyes of hers.

"Okay," I sighed, looking down at my own pink and black, frilly and fluffy costume. God only knows how noticeable it would be to lose a button, but would it really matter with all these feathers and ribbons holding it together? Enough of that, I had to focus. It was now or never.

* * *

The lead male, from our counterpart MIS Shows (Men In Style), wore a black tuxedo, but without the jacket. His vest sparkled under the stage lights, as did his beautiful blue eyes. I nervously checked my costume for about the thousandth time in five minutes, assuring no buttons popped and all the zippers fastened. Everything was in check. Last minute, they hooked the Bluetooth microphone up to my ear, hidden by the feathery headband.

"Just one night, all we got. Just one night, all we got. Just one night, all we got. Just one night, all we got." He sung, his voice growing in crescendo with each word, his head tilted downward.

Then I strutted out as rehearsed. "I ain't got time for you baby. Either you're mind or you're not. Make up your mind sweet baby. Right here, right now's all we got." By the end of the verse, I was in front of him, in his arms. He faced the audience with a cool face as I stroked a finger against his cheekbone.

He thrusted me off him. I speed-walked down stage, my hands on my hips and a smile playing on my lips. "A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody. Right here, right now's all we got."

The music played for sixteen counts, the background dancers surrounding us in a brief circle, he towards the back and I towards the front. They retreated to the corners of the stage while I stepped and dragged my way to left stage. "All these diamonds, trips around the world, don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl."

I whipped my head around, black hair flying in my face before I discreetly flipped the locks over my shoulder. (Honestly, these extensions could be the death of me.) I quickly moved towards the other male, continuing my lines.

"A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody. Right here, right now's all we got. A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody. Right here, right now's all we got." With his strong arms to give me boost, I spun full throttle in a diagonal in a series of turns, my costumes's skirt flaring out.

Then he began to sing. "All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got." By the end, I finished my turns, striking a dramatic, back-arching pose as he said: "Goddamn!"

The music played for another few counts, his singing beginning just as I finished laughing. "Glad that you made it, look around. You don't see one person sitting down." He put his arm around another male actor, practically throwing him down on a chair. The background dancers whisked him off the stage in a frenzy as, once again, I met up with the man. "They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust." He put his arms around me and faked a whisper. "At the end of the night maybe you'll find love."

As soon as he came, her was across the stage in a flash, surrounded by dancers at small tables or drunkly laying across chair or crates. "Fake chit-chat 'bout the things they got, and my stout reputation keepin' it hot." He glanced at me with a sexy, taunting smile, sliding towards me. At the party of the year and my master plan is to make you realize I'm your man." He never made it all the way to me, as planned.

Dancers surrounded me in a flourish of costumes as their bodies moved like waved in an ocean. "Can people get loud underneath the moonlight? Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi, hold it while I take this pic." The dancers parted way to make room for my movement towards him, sticking a finger on his chest. "Speak easy, rocking the feathers, I'm breezy. Hope you can keep up, boy, cause believe me I'm the bee's knees." I pushed him into a chair, his eyes winking as they followed my every movement to dominate the center again.

"It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart, if you tear it apart, no. It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes, probably ain't gonna fly, no. It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart, if you tear it apart, no. It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes, probably ain't gonna fly, no." I felt all eyes on me for the first time during the performance, probably because this part had little to no movement. There was nothing else for the audience to be attracted to besides me.

"Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got." He whispered, as it to give me encouragement.

Time for my favorite line in the whole song, because the music stops and I get to yell it back at him. I whipped around, facing him, now in a spotlight all his own. "What do you think, GoonRock? Are ya ready?"

"A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody. Right here, right now's all we got." I found myself in his arms, both of us moving to the beat. I continued my lines. "A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop. A little party never killed nobody."

We went into a complex series of movements for the last twenty-five seconds, even though it felt like twenty five minutes. The music pulsed and eventually faded out, leaving my head facing the stage and my body in his arms. The audience went berserk, and we even received a standing ovation.

Lindy congratulated me as I got off stage, sweaty and ready to take a break before the finale. As I looked across the stage, past the lights and those setting up for the next performance, my own teal eyes met his crystalline blue orbs. In them, I thought I saw a flash of recognition, but it was gone in an instant.

* * *

**Please don't judge the names of** **the show businesses. I really could not come up with anything else in this short period of time. XD**


	11. Day 11: Cuddling

**Hey, look! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's an early update! Wait, how would that look like either of those things? Yes, I'm updating this very late at night just because. :)**

**Today is short, sorry about that. Nothing dark at all, but if you do not ship Valerie and Danielle, beware, though it is mild. Again, sorry for the length.**

**Disclaimer: All Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Day 11: Cuddling

Danielle's favorite thing to do with Valerie was simply be.

* * *

Valerie walked in later than usual, a burn mark on her left cheek and her eyelids drooping. She dropped her Red Huntress equipment by the door, dragging herself into the living room and falling onto the couch. The street lights illuminated the carpet in lines between the blinds, but enough to reveal the figure in the bedroom doorway. Valerie sat up, running a hand through her wavy black locks, waiting for her vision to adjust to the dim apartment.

Softly glowing blue eyes watched with care as the young adult stiffly sat up on the couch. The eyes' owner walked into the stripes of light, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Valerie watched tiredly as the sixteen-year-old girl shuffled over in her polar bear pajamas. Faintly, she recalled the Christmas she gifted them to the girl.

Wordlessly, Danielle slid onto the couch beside Valerie, nuzzling her head into the crook of the other's arm. She simply lay there and closed her eyes, one hand over Valerie's abdomen.

Valerie smiled and twirled a strand of jet-black hair between her fingers. She enjoyed these moments after exhausting work, the special, silent movements. She recounted each one the same, but with welcome similarity. She did not mind at all, though concerned as to why her love had not fallen asleep by midnight. Usually, she came home to a sleeping Danielle in their bedroom, but lately it had changed.

Danielle waited until Valerie came home before fully drifting off to sleep. She knew the woman worried, but she found in ghost form that the need for sleep lessened. Only when she heard the lock clicking in the door did she turn human again. Valerie need not know of her efforts, for it would cause her even more worry.

The two sat in silent for a half hour, Valerie twirling strands of hair and Danielle lying there. By the end of this, Danielle had drifted off to deep sleep. Valerie picked the girl up as gently as she could and walked into their shared bedroom. She lay the girl on the bed, tucking the sheets over her pale body in the dark light. Then, ever so carefully so as not to disturb the sleeper, Valerie crawled into bed.

Danielle nudged up to her lover, missing her presence. Valerie welcomely accepted her, taking Danielle in her arms as she curled up. The two fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	12. Day 12: Kitty

**Honestly, I'm not a fan of this song, but it still fit the bill for Kitty's story.**

**Disclaimer: Mi ne posedas neniun Danny Phantom karakteroj aŭ la kanto "Klareco", kiu apartenas al Zedd. (Guess what language that is!)**

* * *

Day 12: Kitty

She wonders sometimes why she ever rode that accursed motorcycle...

And then she remembers him.

* * *

_High dive into frozen waves _

_Where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain_

_It was worth it every time_

In the depths of the ever-swirling green, one ghost relived her tragic and sudden death. She curled into a fetal position on the green grass, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to block out the non-existent pain. The night wind of her realm licked at her green skin, the stars shining down as they always had. On the outside she visibly relaxed, but on the inside she still feared for her life. Now she felt the past wash over her in all its exciting glory, the moment before impact.

_Hold still right before we crash _

_'Cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass _

_And I drown in you again_

Then it came, the motorcycle swerved but could not avoid the other driver. Her ribs burned, her skull thumped with that worse than a pounding migraine, and her legs could not move at all. She did not actually bleed, as she saw it in her back flash, nor did she suffer any afflictions. In reality, she just lay on the cold ground, whimpering into the everlasting night. As she died once more, she felt the mixed emotions she held onto in the afterlife. While she loved Johnny for all he did, she regretted riding his motorcycle. But then...she loved him.

_'Cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

Ever since their deaths, Johnny became more than a boyfriend to her. They were inseparable, like two beings in one. They shared a realm, bearing striking resemblance to their death sight, and shared everything in it. She wished she could have her own realm, like Skulker and Ember did, but then she liked sharing it for the lonely moments. He was there, but she did not know if she truly liked it.

_If our love is tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity_

_Why are you my clarity_

_If our love is tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity_

_Why are you my clarity_

They fought over Johnny's obsession with human girls and Kitty's selfishness of him to herself. But in the end, they were partners for the afterlife, and they remembered their bittersweet beginnings as well. They remembered as much as time would allow them, and they needed each other.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground_ _and makes us forget all common sense_

"Get back here Johnny!" She screamed, stomping after him and eyes glowing dangerously red.

"Forget it, Kitty!" He yelled back, refusing to turn around and face her.

"If you're such a man, then why can't you stand up for yourself? Give me an answer sometime and maybe-" she gestured with her hands to somewhere else, indicating his love for going to the human realm without explanation, but he cut her off, coming closer.

"You're asking if I'm a man? What about you? What kind a girlfriend doesn't let her boyfriend hang out with his friends without her?" He threw his hands in the air, shouting very close to her face now.

"A good one!" She retorted, hands on her hips mockingly.

"A possessive one! I don't know why we even dated!" He raged, red in the face at this. He stomped away, slamming their realm's purple door behind him. She heard his motorcycle rear up, taking off after yet another fight. It was like this every other night.

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and_ _I'll fall right back to you_

Kitty did not even bother to stop him as he left anymore, knowing he would go out for a ride to think. ('Surprisingly enough, the guy thinks,' she had chuckled inwardly once.) It happened such as that all the time, but each time he came back and they forgave each other.

_'Cause you are the piece of me _

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

They needed each other to survive, but, years after, Kitty felt ready to move on. One desperate string kept her attached to him, a tie she did not know how to sever. So for now, she fought for their love. Until the very end.

_If our love is tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity_

_Why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my remedy_

_Why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my remedy_

Sitting alone, under the same stars she last saw, Kitty began to think on her relationship seriously for the first time. Why did she need Johnny in the first place?

'Because,' a voice whispered in her thoughts, 'you are bound to him as he is bound to you.'

"But why?" She asked aloud, though no answer came in the darkness. It seemed she ran her own thoughts into the drain before she ever got the chance to think about them. It all confused her. To prevent further confusion, Kitty chose not to dwell on the matter, instead curling against a tree on the edge of the grassy cliff.

Footsteps crunched behind her, but she already knew who they belonged to. "I'm sorry, Kitty. You know I love you, and I could never leave you." Johnny said, wrapping his arms around her as he sunk down beside her.

"I know," she replied absent-mindedly, her ring glittering in the moonlight.

_If our love is tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity_

_Why are you my clarity_


	13. Day 13: Bad Babes

**Before the story begins, I would like to start by saying a lot of thought went into the matter whether or not I would actually post this. When I wrote this, it was on a friend's device and really late at night. I'm pretty sure we were on something, whether it be sugar or drugs. So, you have been warned, read with caution.**

**Someone pointed out to me this could also be Day 5: Kissing, so consider this a combined Day of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitty or Ember or Vlad or Danielle or any other characters mentioned.**

* * *

Day 13: Bad Babes

* * *

"Kitty! Is it my turn to have her yet?" Ember screamed, her fists balling in rage and her eyes glowing red. She stomped in her boots over to the green-haired ghost and another figure on the couch in a dark room, the only light coming from their ghostly auras. Kitty sat on the figure's lap, a fishnet-stockinged leg draped over her. She giggled and stroked the ghost's cheek.

Kitty craned her head to confront Ember, her expression turning serious. "Chill, flame girl. I was just finishing up." At this, Kitty tapped the girl's nose to emphasize her words. Ember crossed her arms and waited as Kitty touched the girl's arm one last time before disappearing around the wall.

The ghost's green eyes widened as Ember draped an arm around her shoulders and sat on her lap. She used another pale blue finger to tuck a strand of white hair behind the girl's ear, placing a kiss on her sweat-covered forehead. Ember shifted until she was on top of the girl, duping her face in her hands and kissing her forehead and cheek. The ghost made distressed noises under the gag, Ember smiling devilishly in response. "Don't worry, baby-pop. I won't hurt you." The ghost moaned tiredly as Ember stroked her arm, her eyes lighting up with an idea. She adjusted herself behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her and swaying them both. She hummed an eerily beautiful tune in the dark for a few minutes.

"You know, I could take these off..." Ember taunted, rubbing the skin around her hand binds. The ghost girl nodded eagerly in response, though she remained wary. "But you have to promise not to run, because it won't work anyway." Ember whispered, her breath brushing the girl's cheek and neck. Ember followed through, allowing the girl to is left her wrists for the minor bruising. The girl removed her gag, though she had no words to say regarding the past events.

Ember crawled back onto her lap, resting her head on the girl's shoulder and laying a hand across her abdomen. The other seemed startled by this, muscles tensing up and eyes widening. "Sh, just relax..." Ember said, feeling the girl shift under her weight. She sighed, annoyed and grabbed the girl's shoulders, causing her to blush. "Dani, I promise nothing bad will happen. Just trust me," she pleaded with the girl. Dani nodded hesitantly, allowing Ember to get back into her position. After a few minutes, Dani surprised Ember by stroking her blue bangs. Ember's surprise melted into pleasure as the girl continued. Dani also cracked a small smile, though the rocker did not notice.

"Ember," Dani said hesitantly, flinching as the rocker turned around, sending a smile her way.

"Yeah baby-pop," she replied, her smile turning to a frown as Dani froze again. Without warning, Ember pulled herself farther up onto Dani's lap and sat on top of her. She leaned in a planted a passionate kiss on her lips, laughing inwardly at the younger ghost's surprised reaction. She remained there until Dani returned the bittersweet kiss. Ember ran her fingers through Dani's stark-white hair while Dani rested her hands on Ember's hips. Ember first pulled away, knowing the girl still had to breathe. Dani did inhale deeply, then looked cautiously up at Ember, their eyes locking for a second before Dani threw herself at Ember, hugging her tightly. Ember returned the favor, even though it was not as passionate as before.

Kitty stepped into the pool of light by the door, unbeknownst to the two ghosts. She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "Your time is up, Ember." She stated dryly.

Ember pulled back, tears welling in her eyes for the first time in ages as she saw Dani let out a chocked sob. She tucked the fallen strands of hair behind the girl's ear and smiled sadly, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry," Ember whispered as she pulled away. Dani stretched her arms out, but did not catch the ghost.

Dani attempted to get up, but failed to remember her feet were tied. Luckily Ember caught the ghost girl before she could face-plant into the floor. Tears fell onto the carpet as Dani rested in Ember's arms. Ember propped Dani back up on the couch, both grabbing each other's arms.

Ember reached into a bag at her side, pulling out a handful of the glowing substance. She thrust it into Dani's face with a sad smile, making her sniff it. Immediately Dani's eyes drooped while tears still flowed freely. Ember kissed her on the forehead one last time before she became a mere blur on the girl's vision. "Ember..." Dani said weakly, the last of her consciousness leaving her.


	14. Day 14: Jazz

**Look! It's the first crossover of the entire one-shot series! Can't believe it took this long...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters or the plot pieces that have to do with Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

* * *

Day 14: Jazz

She had to be there for her brother, even if it meant doing this.

* * *

Her attacker came in the dead of night, unexpectedly. He crept up behind her, dragging her into a dark alley with a knife at her throat. She gave him her phone, money, everything he wanted, but it was not enough. He cut her, stabbing her in the ribs and leaving her to die behind a filthy dumpster.

Then it came, its white fur shining like a beacon in the darkness of the night. It offered salvation, for a price. Weighing her losses and gains in the minutes she had left, she finally reached a decision. The last thing she saw was the shining orange clasped in her hands.

* * *

They sat in silence, the girl and her brother, as they had for the last fifteen minutes now. In her room, on the pink-sheeted bed, they sat in perpetual uncomfortableness. She could not meet his eyes, as her own began tearing up, so she looked through the blinds to the streets below. He stared at her, thoughtful and coldly, but could not analyze her emotions as she could do so well.

"Jazz," he whispered, his voice turned pleading, "please tell me what really happened."

The man found Jazz with minor cuts and bruises in the alley whirl doing his job of emptying the dumpsters. He took her to the hospital immediately, offering her parents as much information as he could gather. They suspected someone mugged her on her walk home from a late night at the library. But they could not get the whole story until she woke up. When she reached consciousness, she gave them the details of the person who stole her possessions with little effort and a calm demeanor. She surprised all by how well she handled the situation, except her brother, who saw through the façade.

Now, she still did not answer him, unable to reveal to him the deal she struck up with the miracle-working alien. She was neither proud nor embarrassed by it, for she was here now, wasn't she?

"Jazz, I tell you everything. So why can't you trust me?" He asked, tears freely streaming down his cheeks, his voice cracking. He trudged towards the door, shutting it loudly in his wake. She heard his steps down the hallway and into his bedroom, that door slamming as well.

Minutes later, her usually cheery mother's figure filled the doorway. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concern flooding her eyes as she walked over to Jazz and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jazz said, her years leaving as quickly as they came and a fake smile on her face.

"We're all taking this hard, Jazz. So don't be hurt by Danny's behavior. I'll talk to him about it later," Maddie smiled softly.

Jazz took her mother's hand in hers, pulling it away from her face. "It's fine, Mom. You don't have to."

Maddie frowned slightly, before smiling again. "Okay, if you say so," she said before walking towards the door. "Oh, and honey," she said from the doorway.

"Yes?" Jazz said, looking up from her thoughts she quickly sunk back into, thinking her mother already left

"If you need anything, I'm downstairs. Not in the lab downstairs, though." Maddie smiled, shutting the door behind her.

Jazz smiled at the thought of her parents taking a break from their work, even if the only reason be the recent events. However, it relieved her all the same.

* * *

"You have to be more cautious, Jasmine. One more blow could have nearly killed you." The sweet, white animal scolded the panting Jazz. It circled around her feet as the witch's labyrinth faded, leaving them in the middle of the dimly lit park.

"I know, Kyubey, but it's not easy." She said once she caught her breath, her knives disappearing from her hand. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Jazz checking her clothes. Surprisingly, the dark, flowing pants and brown pleated skirt did not suffer much damage in the thick of the familiars. Her belt in the same condition, but the the shoulder strap of her pale orange top was cut and her shoulder bled. Holding her Soul Gem to her shoulder, the cut glowed and then healed, the gem darkening slightly. Also, the tears on her frilly orange and brown top stitched back together. She flipped her black cape back over her shoulder, looking towards Kyubey.

"I think we'll call it a night," she said, smiling.

"If you say so, Jasmine." It said, causing Jazz to chuckle as she always did when it used her full name, though it did not understand her humor. Kyubey followed the mage back to her house, climbing into her arms as she flew through her window into her room. Placing her hand over her Soul Gem's place on her upper arm, she changed back into her regular clothes. Then she changed into pajamas, climbing into bed quietly and letting Kyubey sleep on a pillow beside her.

"So this is what Danny feels like," Jazz said to herself as she lie in bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep minutes later, exhausted from the stress fighting witches puts on her brain and body.

If it meant staying with her parents and brother, then she would deal with it.

* * *

"Kyubey, could you explain to me what a Soul Gem is?" Jazz asked hesitantly in the middle of the night, her Soul Gem glowing orange in her hand, the source of light in the room.

"Your Soul Gem gives you the ability to fight witches, increasing your capacity for pain. Without it, you would be easily defeated." The white creature said, licking its paw as it sat atop her dresser.

"But...what is it?" Jazz asked again, yearning to know more. None of it made sense, how witches just became. There had to be some explanation, and Jazz felt like it had to do with Soul Gems.

Kyubey let out what sounded like a sigh, turning towards Jazz and hopping up beside her on the bed. "I guess I cannot get anything past you, Jasmine. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," she replied, a little too eager and forceful.

"If you insist," it said, almost sounding wistful, though she long knew it possessed no emotions. "Your Soul Gem does indeed contain your soul. It is a vessel to protect it because, as I stated earlier, you would be incapacitated if pain could still be felt by your body in battle. So," at this, Kyubey moved over towards Jazz's Soul Gem, placing a paw and pressing down hard.

Excruciating pain took hold of Jazz, causing her to clutch her stomach as the agonizing torture spread throughout her body. It came from inside, deep within her...soul. Jazz tried to reach out and stop the creature, but Kyubey continued talking.

"If you felt this pain, you would never be able to conquer witches the way you do. And you could never be a magical girl. I don't understand why the way in which their soul is continued is so important, since so many are angered or depressed when I reveal this to them." He finally relented, stepping back as Jazz sat up in a daze.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked, gasping for breath but wanting to know more still.

"I did, only the necessary details. You knew it all along, you could say." It said casually.

"You tricked every magical girl into this? By causing tragedy for your convenience?" She asked, her voice spiteful and her grip on the bed sheets tightened.

"I did not trick anyone. I merely appeared when the time was right. You are here, after all."

At this, Jazz's defensiveness and spite fell, her hands dropping into her lap. He spoke the truth. After a moment of thought, she asked a question that could possibly resolve everything. "What does it mean to you anyway?"

"I need to end entropy." It said simply, knowing the girl already looked into this.

Jazz thought back to her research in this topic, then thinking to Kyubey's mission. It was all so clear, yet the sadness that each girl would then have to sacrifice themselves and dedicate their lives out-shined the plus side of its work. Then that means...

"If I let my Soul Gem go, I become a witch. That's why they exist. So you can end entropy." She said as if her eyes were opened for the first time after years of blindness.

"Precisely," it said, closing its adorable button eyes and smiling. Suddenly, it found itself in Jazz's warm embrace. "Jasmine," it said, and if it could feel it would probably be shocked.

"I want to thank you, for everything. You gave me my life back, and for a good cause. Thank you, Kyubey." She said, placing the creature back down on her bed. "Is this the first time anyone has thanked you?"

"Yes, in fact, most other girls reject me. Their grief causes them to become witches, but that is their own fault."

Too grateful to acknowledge that last comment, Jazz smiled and ducked under the sheets. A hand held around her Soul Gem throughout the night.

* * *

**So what did you think of my first stab at a crossover?**

**Jazz's outfit was not as descriptive as I would have liked, but it is extremely difficult to describe those things in writing. If I was a good artist, I'd draw it and get a dA just for you guys.**

**If you didn't catch the piece about Soul Gems, the girl's soul is taken out of her body and shoved into the gem. The Soul Gem will darken if the girl loses hope or uses too much magic fighting witches. To clear the Gem, the fight witches and obtain Grief Seeds (the very thing that hatches witches). The catch is that if a Soul Gem fully darkens, it will turn into a Grief Seed and the magical girl will become a witch. The end.**

**Anyway, review maybe?**


	15. Author's Note

**I fell a tad behind on preparing one-shots, I'll admit it. So if you still want some Minor Character action, see Day 6: Desiree or any other day themed to who you feel are "minor" characters. **

**-herethereeverywhere **


	16. Day 16: Femslash OTP

**I only have two pairings for Danielle, unless you can convince me otherwise. They are Vengeful Babes (Valerie) and Young Bloodthirst (Dan). Anyway, get ready for some Femslash! (And if you don't like it, don't read) **

**Also, this takes place three years after Phantom Planet.**

**Disclaimer: 我不任何丹尼魅影字符。**

**Hehe, foreign languages (Thank you Google Translate!)**

* * *

Day 16: Femslash

Revealing the truth is never easy, especially when it is about you.

* * *

Danielle locked her bedroom door, sighing as she threw the key on her bed. She knew the lock would be no use when it came to her cousin, but it would keep everyone else out for a while. The thought made Danielle smile: free of her family for at least two hours. As much as she loved the Fenton's for taking her in, her heart belonged to someone else.

Danielle changed in a flash of light, exchanging a purple hoodie and jeans for her black and white alter ego, Danielle Phantom. Peeping through the lock hole and checking the hallway one more time, She assessed everyone was in the lab, save for her cousin who could be anywhere, anytime. She could not help the smile creeping onto her face as she phased through the roof, into the night sky above the Ops Center.

Spotting the figure floating above on a sleek red and black board, Danielle flew upward at light speed, embracing the Red Huntress. Valerie returned the hug, placing a kiss on Danielle's forehead, blue eyes lighting up.

"I missed you," Danielle whispered, her head on Valerie's chest.

"I missed you too," Valerie whispered back, putting her head on top of Danielle's. Wordlessly, she helped the girl onto the back of her V-shaped hover board. Danielle held onto the back of Valerie tightly as the two took off at supersonic speed. However, they failed to notice one who watched them.

* * *

He stood over her, arms crossed, anger in his eyes. Not only had his cousin snuck out of the house, but he found her with the Red Huntress. What did they think ghost hunting was, a field day? Ghosts out there had intentions to /kill/ Danielle, not waste their time while she and Valerie had their guard down. He shook his head, his eyes sad, confused, and raging.

"You are hunted, Danielle! You can't just go running out of the house like that without telling me!" Danny said crossly, pacing back and forth.

Danielle watched in bewilderment, holding Valerie's hand as her cousin concentrated in thought. "Danny," she peeped, but he silenced her with a hand.

"I'm thinking, Danielle-"

"Well that's dangerous," Valerie remarked, whispering into the ghost girl's ear.

"-on how to keep you in the house. What do you want so badly that is out there, in the skies, during the night?"

Danielle remained stoic, her wide, glazed eyes betrayed her. However, Danny did not catch on. "I mean, for God sakes! Vlad is still out there and he is hunting you. And meeting up with Valerie?" He gestured towards the now startled ghost huntress at the meantime of her name. "He could brainwash her into leading you to his trap. Do you realize how much danger you put each other in?" He said, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Look," Valerie said calmly, rising off Danielle's bed. "I don't need to be lectured on the dangers, but don't you think we can handle ourselves?" She asked, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

At once Danny reacted, throwing Valerie's hand off, his eyes glowing a dangers yellow-green. "No, because Vlad is so much more powerful. The three of us plus my parents could barely defeat him last time, and he could have the entire Ghost Zone backing him!"

"Now you're just being paranoid-"

"I'm not paranoid! I'm thinking about all the possibilities and weighing our chances. We can't risk anything." He said, defeatedly plopping on the edge of the bed, supporting his head with his hands.

"Danny," Danielle said sweetly, crawling up behind him and enveloping him in a hug. "I know you're worried about me 24/7, and I'm completely grateful for that. You have to realize all the training we went through, Valerie and myself included. We're prepared...for anything," She smiled.

"But I'm not," he replied, grabbing one of her hands over his shoulder. He turned around to face her fully, looking at her with sad blue orbs. "Danielle, I can't lose you. You mean too much to me, even though you've heard this about a thousand times. I just want to know- why were you out there?"

Danielle looked down, almost guiltily. "Danny, you know when you and Sam were dating, you would fly to her house and take her out for the night?"

"Yeah..." Danny drew out his vowels, unsure where the conversation was headed.

"Well.." Danielle said, glancing at Valerie, who hung her head down. Unfortunately, her mask was off and her blushing cheeks were visible.

Danny's eyes widened, looking between Danielle and Valerie at first. It was a lot to take in, him not expecting something like this. Danielle started crying, holding her hands to her face as she softly sobbed.

"It's okay," Danny said, embracing his cousin.

"B-but... I thought you wouldn't accept me," she blubbered, hugging him fiercely.

"Now you sound like me three years ago," he said, earning a chuckle from the girl.

"I'll accept you for anything, because that's what I believe in. And if you're happy together, then I'm happy for you too." He smiled, wiping away her tears.

Danielle got up and hugged Valerie, Danny smiling the entire time. He stood up and began to leave when a petite hand grabbed his wrist.

"And Danny," Danielle said, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, worrying as well. What else did the night have in store?

"Don't tell Mom or Dad," Danielle said, releasing him, practically glowing. Danny visibly relaxed, happy for no more surprised, even though they were happy ones.

He nodded in response, knowing the girl had to do that on her own. But he would be there when she did.

If they made each other happy.


	17. Day 17: Lunch Lady

**Not as good a quality as I wanted, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunch Lady.**

* * *

Day 17: Lunch Lady

* * *

The Lunch Lady was furious, beyond furious even, as she burst through the purple door to the rocker's realm. "What on earth are you doing Boxy?" She bellowed, her face red as a tomato.

"I-I...Mom...I was just-" A small voice peeped into the room, belonging to a girl with black pig-tails and a red beanie. Her face reflected pure shock at seeing the woman barge into the room. The two other companions, a rocker with flaming blue hair and a young boy with green hair, shared the same look.

"No excuses young lady, this is unacceptable! Excuse us," Lunch Lady said impolitely to the rocker, and without so much as a glance she grabbed her daughter's wrist and dragged her out of the realm, the door slamming behind them.

"Mooooooom, I was just getting the hang of it." The girl whined, her mother pulling her further away from the purple door as she struggled.

They didn't speak until another purple door flung open, revealing the realm they called "home." It was like the front door to an apartment, besides the fact the entrance was a humongous kitchen.

Finally, Lunch Lady released the girl's wrist, causing her to stumble backwards while the woman put her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you about going out without permission, let alone going to lessons with /Ember/ and hanging around that kid?" She asked, her eyes glowing dangerously red.

"What problem do you have with Ember and Youngblood?" The girl asked, her hand spread out at her sides for emphasis while her eyes widened at the subject. They had to have talked about this at least a million times.

"They are mischievous little devils, and I don't want you getting into any trouble of the sort." Lunch Lady said without a second thought.

"I'm not getting into trouble, just taking guitar lessons!" Box Lunch yelled.

"Don't raise that attitude with me, young lady." Lunch Lady said, her voice rising as she approached her daughter.

"Or what?" Box Lunch asked, stepping up to challenge her mother.

"That's it, you're grounded!" Lunch Lady bellowed, her hair flaring out in gray tendrils and her eyes becoming entirely red, though the girl showed no fear.

"Because I went out to try and make friends? Because I wanted to get away after being pent up in this realm for so long?" Box Lunch asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Why couldn't her mother see she wanted more out of her afterlife?

"Being in here is for your own good!"

"What good are you doing? You're a horrible parent!"

Lunch Lady was visibly taken aback by Box Lunch's accusation, but flared right back up, though tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as well. "You would be worried too if someone could take your baby away any second!" She could not take anymore, sinking down against one of the many stainless-steel refrigerators despondently.

"W-what do you mean?" Box Lunch asked, her tone dropping and eyes becoming a mix of concern and confusion at seeing her mother in such a state. Her mother had never cried, not even when her father came back almost disappearing from the afterlife due to an encounter with that Phantom kid.

"Honey, you know you're different, right?" Lunch Lady asked cautiously, watching her daughter nod and sit down cross-legged beside her. "You're father and I want the best for you, you know that too, right?"

Again she nodded, but spoke as well. "What are you getting at, Mom?"

"You can grow up, not like the other ghosts. Have you noticed how Youngblood stays a child or how Ember is still an annoying, stuck-up teen who needs to learn a lesson once in a while?"

Box Lunch nodded, suppressing giggles at Ember's description.

"You're special, very special. You were born a ghost, the first of your kind in fact. What I'm trying to say is, some people think that you shouldn't have existed." She said gravely, shifting onto her knees in front of her daughter's wide-eyed, depressed face. She cupped her face in her hands, smiling through the tears. "But your father and I love you all the same, because we know that you're just you, and nothing else. We don't believe anything they say, and neither should you."

For a moment all was silent.

"But...why would anyone...take me away?" She asked, her eyes hot now with fresh tears. The thought of being away from her parents truly terrified her.

"Because they're all afraid of new things, but I'm not." She smiled, both of them crying now. She took Box Lunch into her lap, the girl burying her face into the woman's chest.

"If you're not afraid of new things, then can you let me go to Ember's?" She asked, timid eyes peaking up.

Lunch Lady considered her words for a minute, before responding. "Alright, but I or Daddy takes you there and back and it's only every other day and no weekends."

Box Lunch jumped with unbridled joy, causing her mother to smile as her little ghost girl flew around the kitchen excitedly, spewing everything she knew about guitar-playing so far. Lunch Lady got up and dusted herself off, grabbing her daughter and pulling her back down. "Now how about we start on dinner?" She asked, both of them beginning to gather all the ingredients. With a final thought, Lunch Lady let all of her doubts go.

Her daughter wasn't afraid, so she didn't have to be either.


	18. Day 18: Free

**My apologies for getting behind the game and not getting back to any reviews or emails. Anyway, here's the result of absence.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and its characters. Owl City owns thief fabulous song "Bombshell Blonde." And credit for the remix mentioned in the following goes to Nightcore. They're really awesome with those remixes and the reason I know this awesome song (I think I may be addicted). Also, I do not own the Chipmunks, which will have a minor reference. **

**Alrighty, think that covers everything...**

* * *

Day 18: Free

Music can lighten any mood.

* * *

Star waltzed into her bedroom, popping a bubble of gum loudly and flinging her backpack onto the bed. Sunlight pooled on her pink shag carpet, contradicting her mood entirely. Just another day to lounge at home, alone, while Paulina galavanted off to another exclusive party. Being in the A-list was one thing, but getting invited to parties consisted entirely of something else. Whatever the case be, it brought Star down.

Sulking in her room did not change anything, so Star thumped back downstairs. She flopped onto the blue couch in the living room, hugging a white pillow to her chest and pulling her knees in close. Her dainty hands clicked one button after the next on the remote, but found nothing worth watching on television. Star sighed, letting her head fall back onto the armrest.

'I'd even go for one of my parents behind home,' Star thought, groaning internally at how desperate she sounded.

Star went to shift positions, her elbow hitting the remote and jamming down on multiple buttons. Her head snapped up to an upbeat tune playing on a music channel.

'It's so familiar...' Star thought, digging through her knowledge of music, but coming up short.

"_That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb rigged up and ready to drop. Bad news: I'm a fuse and I've met my match. So stand back, it's about to go off."_ The speakers sang in high-pitch, ringing with familiarity in Star's ears.

Her eyes lit up with a spark of recognition, realizing this version sped up the music. 'And made it sound like the Chipmunks.' She laughed inside, but found herself getting caught up in the music.

"_That vixen, she's a master of disguise. I see danger when I look in her eyes. She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise. So I'm running 'cause I've_ _run out of time._" The music rang throughout the house as Star cranked up the volume about and hummed along.

But as the chorus came up, she broke out and sang as loud as she could:

"_She's a bombshell blonde wired up to detonate. I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite. She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight!_"

Star walked into the kitchen as if she walked down a runway, stopping and leaning on the counter to turn the surround-sound up. "_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy and her charm is spiked with a spell. A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me. She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_"

Star hopped up on the counter, sliding across the pearly marble top and swinging her legs as she sat on the edge. "_That vixen, she's a master of disguise. I see danger when I look in her eyes. She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise. So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time!_"

She hopped off the counter, blonde hair bouncing in the air as her feet hit the tiled floor. "_She's a bombshell blonde wired up to detonate. I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite. She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight!"_

Star found herself climbing the stairs, stopping every now and then to remove a strand of glimmering hair from her eyes or simply for dramatic effect. "_That vixen, she's a master of disguise. I see danger when I look in her eyes. She's_

_So foxy, she could lead to my demise. So I'm running cause I've run out of time!_"

She slid down the wooden railing, hopping off at the end perfectly. She half-jogged into the living room once more. "_She's a bombshell blonde wired up to detonate. I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite. She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight!_"

Star was on top of the table now, finishing off with the high voice blasting from the speakers. "_That vixen, she's a master of disguise. I see danger when I look in her eyes. She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise. So I'm running cause I've run out of time! She's a bombshell blonde wired up to detonate. I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite. She's all I want so I-I'm on a mission tonight!_"

After her room-to-room performance, Star opened her eyes to see the cream ceiling of her living room. Her cheeks flushed and she felt slightly embarrassed, though no one else was home.

Another song played, but Star shut the TV off and flopped back onto the couch. Her mood lightened, Star grabbed her house keys and a pair of sunglasses, and took to the streets for a walk.

* * *

**Like it, love it, or...(much to my chagrin) hate it?**

**More one-shots to come SOON. After all, I'd like to catch up before the month ends exactly.**


	19. Day 19: Dani

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters. I, however, own this...thingy.**

* * *

Day 19: Dani

* * *

The world thought him dead, but one thought nagged at the back of her mind. It poked and prodded, worming its way into her thoughts and actions, until it grew too much to bare.

The voice reached within her mind, lacing its intentions into thoughts. Its snake-like tendrils wrapped around her being, constricting her in the dead of night.

Then it ended, leaving as suddenly as it had come, but it did not end at all.

With a final kiss on her lover's cheek, she fled into the same darkness which consumed her.

Her sole purpose based on the need to destroy it, to take on her ultimate enemy.

* * *

The white-haired ghost flew through the bleak, green landscape, green eyes scanning the few floating islands in the area. With no sign of her target, she pulled out a map glowing softly blue, illuminating the air around her with multiple floating doors similar to the ones she left behind hours ago. She sighed, her eyes dulling as she shut the map, taking a moment to refresh herself.

Somehow, he managed to hide himself from the Infi-map.

Somehow, her could disappear just as well as he could appear in his mundane existence.

Somehow, it all led to this aimless search, all because of him.

Wordlessly, the ghost girl continued flying through the Zone, searching in vain. With all hope lost, she stopped again only a few minutes later. The sixteen-year-old spotted something in the distance, something familiar and eerie. Squinting to assure her sight did not fail, she identified the location she so sought.

Flying at a cautious yet swift speed, the girl once infamously known as Danielle Phantom approached a gothic-style castle of cold-white marble. Ghastly green ivy creeped up the outside walls of the castle, growing through cracks in the walls at the decaying structure. Green and gold decor, almost hidden by the overgrowth, starkly contrasted to the bare walls. Placing a hand against the wall, Danielle willed ectoplasm to her hand, using it like acid to burn a hole through the outer wall.

Inside, more tangles of plants covered what appeared to be once a magnificent fountain and crescent driveway, leading to a gate sealed shut by the overgrowth. The teen flew through the wreck, up to the faded, wooden front doors of the castle. Using the same technique, she entered through her hole into the castle.

Candles and columns lined the walls, but provided little light with their burning green flames. A maze loomed before Danielle, but she remained unfazed, blasting away at walls and obstacles until she reached the center. Twisting open a door, she found herself in an old laboratory. Only one table held an object, a small, malfunctioning portal that sparked and sputtered every few seconds with ectoplasm. Then he appeared.

Out from the shadows, the black-haired, fanged creature floated. His crimson eyes locked on her own green orbs and the tattered cape fluttered in a non-existent breeze. He stopped short of where he emerged, knowing coming closer could push the girl too far over the edge. "You came," he said in a raspy voice after moments of intense silence.

Danielle did not respond, instead continuing to glare at the ghost.

"Danielle," he purred, but stopped from shock. Danielle fired a warning of sorts beside his head, leaving an indent where her acid-like attacks ate away at the wall. He chuckled slightly. "Shoot first and talk later? I'll never be sure where you learned that from."

"Not from you, certainly." She growled, her fists lighting up in green flames.

"You have not lost that spark, dearest, and your powers are far more advanced than I remember." He said to almost no one, knowing the girl would hear what he had to say, but never heed.

She fired another shot to the other side of him, hitting the wall squarely. "Let's make this quick, shall we? I've had enough torment."

Her opponent narrowed his eyes at her challenge wordlessly. The two clashed in a fury of red and green flames, firing blasts rapidly and hoping one to give up soon.

The raging ghost of Vlad Masters aimed for Danielle's head, missing every time, but landing a few on her arms and legs. He tore her outfit, leaving blood and ectoplasm gushing from her wounds. His cape ripped off and fell to the ground soon, torn to shreds like the top of his outfit.

Danielle did not fair better, but her condition did not affect her fighting. She ran purely on adrenaline and the yearning to end her tormentor's life. She clawed at him with flames on her fingers, burning him with every touch, never losing the flame.

Finally, Danielle pinned Vlad to the ground. Ectoplasm dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he sputtered. His hands grabbed at hers, his eyes locking onto her face. She glared down at his weak form, strands of white hair blocking parts of her vision.

"You created me purely for your own desires and happiness, but I did not fail you. You failed yourself, and punished everyone else around you. You tried ghosts' and humans' tempers, in the end receiving only rejection and failure." Danielle said through clenched teeth, seething as though the fight took nothing out of her.

A smiled tugged at the villain's lips, more ectoplasm dribbling down his chin. "And I loved every minute of it," he whispered menacingly. The dagger plunged into his core, his mouth emitting an ear-piercing scream. Blinding light engulfed the castle, filling every crevice and space, even where the ivy could not grow.

In moments, Danielle found herself floating in the middle of a desolate landscape, green and black surrounding her. In front of her, the core floated on its own. She picked it up, feeling the icy cold seeping into her already frozen hands. Unlike other cores, this one was made of pure blackness and evil. Though that us which all ghosts' existences stem from, his was far worse than any she had ever seen of heard of.

Unclipping a Fenton Thermos from her side, Danielle sucked the core into it, letting the sound of its absorption ring in her ears.

* * *

"I promise, he is safe in my care." The purple-hooded ghost said calmly, holding the gleaming Fenton Thermos in his hand and his staff in another.

Pained green eyes watched him rolls the thermos in his hands, body frozen in place, but not by time warping. She turned on a heel, boots clicking in the grand hall to the front door. Danielle did not look back as she let herself out and left the past behind her.

The Time Master remained floating in his place, the screens behind him flickering as past, present, and future flashed upon them. He then flew to a case already holding an identical Fenton Thermos on the right. He placed the next thermos beside it, almost smiling at the tales both told.


	20. Day 20: See Other Chapters

**Some of the chapters of this one-shot series are already angst-filled. So just go read one of those.**

**herethereeverywhere out!**


	21. Day 21: Girls Night (Crack Fic)

**The phantasmagorical StrangerThanFictionItself and I collab'd. So...here's a Puella Magica Madoka Magica, Dora the Explorer, and Danny Phantom crossover.**

**Be warned: this is not even a crack fic. This is a heroin fic. The rating T will come in handy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story because they are either from Danny Phantom or Dora the Explorer. Forgive me, Diego got his own show apparently. The part referencing magical girls belongs to Puella Magia Madoka Magica.**

* * *

Day 21: Girls Night

The invitations were sent out a week ahead, but nothing could prepare anyone for the events the coming weekend.

* * *

"Dora invited us to a party." Jazz stayed, holding a glowing invitation as she sat at the table.

"I am NOT going!" Yelled Sam, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why not?" Jazz asked simply.

"Because she is so STUPID. I MEAN WHAT PARENTS LET THEIR CHILD RUN AROUND ON DANGEROUS MISSIONS THAT COULD BE POTENTIALLY FATAL?!"

"Well, I do-" Danny tried to say, but Jazz interrupted him.

"Sam, this is Dora the dragon ghost, not the explorer."

"Good because I HATE THAT FREAK OF A NICK SHOW!"

"It says only girls allowed." Jazz pointed out.

"So I guess Diego's not coming," Tucker snickered, but Sam shot him a death glare which shut him up.

"Wait it says every girl except Paulina." Danny said, and a grin spread across his face.

"Apparently we're going for fish and chips and special triangular sandwiches." Jazz revealed.

* * *

"I can't eat any of this stuff!" Sam yelled as she observed the food table at Dora's fricking awesome castle. So she decided to go to the garden out back.

There were whispers in the bush, so Sam hid behind a tree and saw Diego and Aragon and Diego's dumb feline stalking the party through a window.

Sam jumped out from behind the bush and tackled Diego to the ground, clawing at his face because she forgot a weapon. Aragon took one look and began to back up slowly. Jaguar jumped on top of Sam, but she flung his back against the tree. He jumped into Aragon's arms, who promptly threw him on the ground for the puncturing of his skin with claws.

Ember was just flying towards the party when she saw the fiasco in the garden. So she played encouraging music which helped Sam whoop Diego's butt.

She then whacked the boy explorer over the head to make sure he was unconscious.

Cujo heard the ruckus outside and smelled Sam in danger, so he morphed into his "scary" form and pounced on Jaguar. [No one knows how the heck he got there but deal with it dammit.] Jaguar morphed into a super form as well, which freaked the crap out of all present.

"I found a thing," Diego said in his waking state, rolling a tube that contained glowing green residue towards Sam. It hit her combat boot just as Ember whacked the boy over the head again.

"He used the same steroids used on Cujo." She announced, looking to the two tussling animals.

Suddenly, Danny appeared. "They evolved!" He shouted.

"Go home this is girls only!" Sam yelled, pushing Danny towards the edge of the rock.

"But they're Pokemon and I gotta catch 'em all cause I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said, his eyes pleading.

"Lol, nope!" Sam declared as Danny fell off the side of the rock.

Meanwhile, Jaguar was losing very badly to Cujo and Diego was still out, so Aragon decided to make a break for it. He begins to fly away, but Kitty jumped out the third story window of the castle with a harness, and landed on his back. Unfortunately, she rode him into the sunset with burned them both. Just kidding, she did a triple backflip off just before Aragon died. Again.

"Damn she got skills!" Danny yelled and everyone cheered.

"He was a prude beoch anyway." Kitty said simply.

Turns out, Dora was drunk. She raged and killed everyone. But wait! She hallucinated the whole thing, because she's drunk. So she wakes up in her trashed castle and finds Dora the explorer under some trash.

Not questioning anything, the two drunks went looking for the rest of the party. On the way, they debated if they said "explora" or "explorer" in Dora's theme song. They found everyone at Ember's concert hall. They watched as Boots jumped onto the stage, receiving a whack from Ember.

He was whacked onto Dora's leg (not his owner) and started doing unspeakable things or else I would have to up the rating. So she breathed fire onto his face and killed him. Now the ghost monkey Boots started flying around and was promptly shoved in a Fenton Thermos by Sam.

Sam then saw Dora (the explorer) and started a fight with her. "No no no, not today!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a fog appeared. When it cleared, Dan, in all his flaming-haired badass glory, wore a frilly dress of black and white and grey. Everyone remained silent and wide-eyes. "I just wanted to come to girls' night."

"How did you get out of the Thermos?" Sam asked casually.

"I became a magical girl." He said, showering a bunch of sparkles over his form.

"A what?" Sam asked again incredulously.

"It's complicated but I fight witches and ghosts now with my badassery so yeah. Now can I join in this shindig or...?"

So everyone got really drunk at Ember's concert and Dan was getting all the ladies.

So Dora was probably the one who got drunk the most, and she kissed Kitty. Kitty was so startled that she did her special attack that was only used in one episode. When Dora was sent into the void, that was when everyone realized Dora was actually a guy.

So Dan, Dora, Ember, Kitty, Sam, Cujo, and Jazz and a bunch of other peoples had the best girls' night ever.

The end.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't know if I want to know what you think of this. **

**Anyway, thanks StrangerThanFictionItself for being awesome and collaborating with me.**


	22. Day 22: Dora

**My take on Dora's origins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dora or Aragon, but I do own the lullaby and all the other characters.**

* * *

Day 22: Dora

* * *

"Stop it Aragon!" Dora squealed between giggling fits, protesting her brother's tickling. She lie on her back in soft wild grass, speckled with wild flowers and trees in the distance.

Aragon stopped finally, then picked some flowers and laced between braids in Dora's blonde hair. "There, now you have a crown of flowers, my fair lady."

Dora giggled and pushed Aragon playfully. She prepared for another assault of his shenanigans when the head butler interrupted their play.

"Prince Aragon and Princess Dora, your presence is requested in the Queen's chamber." He said, his hands behind his back and eyes somber. He never talked to them like this unless it was important, (which it rarely ever was considering their young ages) and grabbed Dora's hand, confirming their suspicions. Brother and sister exchanged a nervous glance before trekking back to the castle.

Through a series of winding corridors and grand halls, lit by torchlight and the sun shining through stained-glass windows, the children ascended to their mother's chamber. When they arrived, they were greeted with the most awful sight of the doctor, a staff of nurses, and their mother, pale and coughing in bed. Upon approaching her, the children noticed her yellow eyes and skin, her cheekbones sunken in, adding to her overall ghastly appearance.

"What is it, doctor?" Dora asked immediately, hopeful eyes turning upwards to the man.

He shook his head, pity filling his gaze. "I-I wish I knew, Princess, but I have never seen anything like it in these parts."

"Can you do something, anything at all?" Dora asked, but the man only shook his head in reply. It would be weeks before he could confirm any sort of disease with other doctors across the land, and by then it would be too late. When she finished her conversation, Dora turned around to find her brother stroking their mother's hand gingerly, but not going any farther than the bedside.

"William," their mother croaked, "take the children out. I do not wish for them to catch my illness." She said, lifting a slender finger towards the door of the chamber.

"But Mother-" Dora protested, abruptly cut off by her brother gripping the cuff of her purple silk dress. "Mother!" She screamed, attempting to break free of Aragon's grip.

"Leave her be, Dora!" Aragon yelled back, the same depression mirrored on her face. The head butler, William, came once again to escort the children away. He picked up Dora, throwing her over his shoulders as she kicked and screamed, tears flowing down her fair cheeks.

"Mother!" She yelled, seeing the Queen and all the maids rush to her side just as the doors closed.

* * *

That same night, the stars danced across the sky, while under them two exhausted children lay. Aragon cradled his sister, rocking her back and forth while singing a lullaby taught by their mother.

"_Listen to me, sleepy child_

_While you play in the day_

_All your dreams come true at night_

_If only I could stay_

_One night we must part_

_And all will be dark_

_But you must let stars shine away_." He sang repeatedly, until Dora fell fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

"But Ara-" Dora pleaded, hope fading fast. She clasped her hands together, prepared to get down on her knees just as Aragon shoved a hand in her face.

"No, Dora. I shall not let you go?" He said forcefully, turning away from the girl.

"But why? I did not say properly farewell to Mother and now you refuse me to see Father, even on his deathbed?" She questioned, tears welling in her eyes and her vision beginning to blur.

"I just want you to be safe," was Aragon's only reply as he walked out of the chamber and closed the door.

Dora sunk down to the royal red carpet, gripping it between her white knuckles. Drop after drop stained the carpet, but she could not see through the tears.

* * *

"Might you sing me the lullaby?" Dora asked as she stood in her nightgown on the stone stairwell.

Aragon heaved a sigh, quickly balling his fists in rage. "Dora, you are a grown princess, you do not need lullabies." His fingers trailed the golden crown on his head.

"I thought it might soothe the both of us," she replied, her timid voice barely above a whisper. Her foot traced invisibly patterns on the stone steps.

"You do not think, you insolent girl!" Aragon spun around, pointing an accusing finger at his sister. His sudden outburst caused Dora to jump back fearfully, and he found himself liking it. "Not do you tell me what to do. I run the kingdom, since you are only an incompetent little girl who needs lullabies. Go to your chambers at once!"

Dora scurried up the stairs without a second glance, slamming the door and bolting it. She flew to her bed, birthing her face in the pillow as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 'When will I see my brother again?' She asked no one in particular, but was almost certain a star winked at her.

* * *

**Also, I tried my best at old time dialogue. meh...**


	23. Day 23: Hobbies (Crossover)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or literally anything in this story. Some things belong to Disney and others belong to Nickelodeon.**

**Danny Phantom and Wreck-It Ralph crossover time! This takes place long before the events of DP, but after WIR. It might be a taaaaad hard to follow along if any of you have never seen the movie (but go see it; it's the bomb!) but anywho...**

**This isn't so much a hobby of the main character nowadays, but the story will explain better than I could in an Author's Note.**

* * *

Day 23: Hobbies

Star stumbles upon a long-forgotten memory.

* * *

Yet another Sunday, another day left to herself in her home. Star rummaged through box after box of junk she stored under the bed. Ever since she could remember, she shoved anything from photographs to Barbie dolls into boxes and under the bed once they wore out their welcome on her shelves.

The pile to her right, a fairly small, irrelevant pile consisted of photographs, knick-knacks, and other minuscule objects the teen kept for posterity reasons. While on her left, old toys and junk in general piled up to her desk chair's seat. The process went like this: open box, sort items, throw box into hallway, and repeat. Star droned on for an hour, finally spying the last cardboard box labeled "Star's stuff" in sloppy handwriting,

She threw open the lid, coughing at the eldest box's dust. On top were of course more photographs, but this box contained more interesting artifacts from her childhood. It seemed her younger thought she would reopen the box in some time, but forgot about it in the end. Star brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes as she dug out a change purse with teal and white polka-dot pattern. It was full of coins, all quarters, so Star slung it to the top of her dresser.

She then pulled out a black and white picture, which was strange considering no one even used those cameras during her childhood. In the white border, a girl with a mop of blonde hair and pink glasses standing next to an older man sporting a referee-style shirt. The man gave a thumbs up to the camera while the girl simply smiled.

The gaming consoles in the background sparked a memory in Star's mind and gave her an idea. She grabbed the photograph and the coin purse, and set out on the town to a place long forgotten.

* * *

Star pushed open the door to the arcade, the bell ringing overhead as she stepped into the dimly lit arcade. She walked down the isle slowly, observing children play games, the occasional shouts of success or failure and the whir of machines ringing in her ears.

An older man popped out from another row of games, squinting and adjusting his glasses to see the newcomer. He stepped up with a somewhat skeptical look on his face, as older teens didn't wander in without causing trouble 99% of the time. However, a faint smile traced his lips as he caught the girl under the fluorescent lights.

"Mr. Litwak?" Star asked, scrutinizing the man. Of course he still donned his referee shirt, gaining more wrinkles but still lively for his age.

"Star? Well I'll be- I didn't expect to see you after all these years!" The arcade owner exclaimed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I didn't expect to be back her. But I found," she paused, digging into her pocket for the picture, "this." She handed it to him, watching him blow out a puff of air at seeing the old photo.

"Wow, time sure does do a number on me." He said, both of them chuckling. By now their interaction had attracted the attention of a few gamers, but not many as most were hardcore at this hour.

"I was wondering...is what games are still around?" Star asked, rocking from heel to toe and back again.

"Almost all of them, except Tappers. Dance Dance Revolution has been upgraded multiple times too, but otherwise the gang's all here." The man beamed proudly.

Star recalled his use of the last bit years ago when a certain game was restored after some technical difficulties. But for the life of her, could not remember the name nor the gameplay itself.

"Here, let me show you one. I think this used to be one of your favorites." He smiled, guiding the girl to the back of the arcade. There sat a yellow cabinet with a cheekily grinning handyman painted on the side with the words "Fix-It Felix Jr." Star immediately recognized it as the game with the malfunction that one time, and ran up to it like a child who finally found their favorite candy.

She was about to pull her quarter stash out when Mr. Litwak inserted a coin into the slot. "This one's on the house." He declared, standing to the side to watch the girl play.

The game beeped to life as the start screen switched to that of a forest. In the middle sat a stump, quickly bulldozed over and an angry man popping out.

"You moved my stump!" He yelled, raising his monstrously huge fists in the air. "I'm gonna wreck it!" he yelled his iconic line at the top of his lungs. He then marched over to a tower (that had just been built. 'Such a shame for that man' thought Star) and began to punch away 8-bit bricks and building parts. He climbed to the top and pounded on the roof some more.

A little man jumped into the corner of the screen brandishing a golden hammer, declaring "I can fix it!" proudly. Star set to work getting used to the controls, in the process losing one life. But her determination mounted and she not her tongue, trying desperately not to make a fool of herself. However, she beat level after level, gaining a small crowd as well.

Finally, the words "Bonus Level" flashed across the screen. Multiple characters popped out and destroyed the building, Q*Bert and Felix setting to rebuild their damage. At the end of the level, all the extra characters jumped off the roof and scurried away while Ralph was thrown unceremoniously off the roof. The Game Over screen appeared and Star entered "STR" as her winning title. She appeared as third highest score.

Star turned around and blushed at the crowd, though they were merely children. Surely she had not played that well. Regardless, Star strode away with Mr. Litwak in tow, declaring to play one more game before departure.

"S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car! Say Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!" Came the familiar, lively high-pitched singing from a console next to Star. She back-tracked, walking around the front to see sprites racing around for a default show. Star plopped herself onto the pink plastic seat and leaned back, placing two coins into the slot.

"Chews your racer!" Came the corny announcement as a roster popped up, earning a snort from the teen. 'That's right, this is that pun-filled racing game.' thought Star. The characters all had their own color scheme and pose, but one character stood out the most, with black hair tied back in a licorice ponytail and candy bits in her hair.

Selecting Vanellope Von Schweetz, Star watched the munchkin hop into her car (which looked like the game threw up on it) and slap pink goggles over her eyes.

3...

Star gripped the plastic wheel, trying to remember the course.

2...

She revved the cart's animated engine, sending candy sparks flying from the tubes on either side of the cart.

1...

GO!

Vanellope (Star controlling her of course) barreled down the track at tops speeds, falling into place with racers both behind and in front of her. Star saw the yellow 5th place icon in the top left corner of the screen, deciding the position okay for now. Before she knew it, her racer launched into a valley lined with gigantic gumball machines. The balled candies rolled down the track, narrowly missing her cart.

Her character ran through a multicolored box, with the game announcing: "Power Up!"

"Sweet Seekers!" The game yelled over-enthusiastically as her character's cart became equipped with a canon. A button lit up next to her wheel, which she pushed a few time. Three shots fired out, knocking two players from their positions.

3rd read the icon as Star's racer flew out of the gorge. She landed in a land composed entirely of cakes. The only obstacle here was falling into pits of mushy cake and staying in front of other CPU's, who were no match for the gamer. Vanellope climbed a giant spiral cake, inching closer to the racers in front as she sped to the top.

Without warning, the racer sparked blue and jumped in front of 2nd place racer, a pink strawberry-themed girl and landed beside another racer with a candle atop her head. All three shot out of the tunnel, and crashed onto the track. The land around them turned to a snowy landscaped and a mountain of ice cream loomed in the distance.

Finally, Star managed to pull her racer ahead just in time as she entered the mountain. The drop frightened the player, as she thought for sure her cart would lose control and fly off the rainbow tracks. Star saw the light coming on the end of her screen and saw the landscaped changing back to its original starting. Just in time, Vanellope crossed the finish line, jumping out of her cart.

The sprite stuck a fist against the screen and held the trophy, smiling. For almost a second, Star could have sworn the racer's eyes flashed with recognition at its player. 'It's probably just my imagination.' Star thought, fist-bumping the girl back, just like old times.

Star rose from the seat, coming out of her childish trance. She found Mr. Litwak behind her, spectating the whole ordeal. "Nice job," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"Nice place. It hasn't changed one bit," Star replied.

"And neither have you, young lady."

Mr. Litwak stood at the door just as Star took her leave. With one foot out the door, she turned back around. "Oh, and Mr. Litwak," she said The man turned around, half-surprised. "I'll be back tomorrow." The bell rang as the door closed behind Star, her figure fading from the arcade door's view.

Star smiled as she thought back to her words. Perhaps it was her old self talking, since it was default of her to say that phrase each day before she left. But this time, Star knew she would go back. She wouldn't leave the arcade hanging again onto her words, for what, another few years?


	24. Day 24: Underrated (Crossover)

**I believe Danielle and Star are underrated. 'Nuff said. **

**Also, part two-ish of yesterday's Wreck-It Ralph and Danny Phantom crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Notta. Zip. Zilch.**

* * *

Day 24: Underrated

Underrated character bonding and playing some video games.

* * *

Danielle knocked on the door and rang the doorbell twice, no one answering her attempts. The house's outside was well manicured and beautiful, while inside lay the wreck of a girl called Star. "Alright, I'm coming in!" Danielle announced, intangibly passing into the house.

She stood in a white-tiled foyer, with a high ceiling and chandelier hanging above. Not knowing what to do, Danielle took a left under an archway and found herself in a plush living room. Then she walked the opposite direction into a likewise empty kitchen. She stepped back into the foyer, taking one glance at the stairs before charging up. She came to a forked hallway, all doors open except one.

Danielle cleared her throat in front of a door covered with posters of bands and actresses or actors. "Star," she said softly, "I know you're in there." She did not even have a chance to knock as the door opened up.

Star stood on the other side of the room, her back to the doorway. Her unseeing turquoise eyes gazed at the blue sky, her arms folded over her chest. Danielle moved beside her, not saying a word as the two observed the clouds pass by.

Out of the corner of her eye, Danielle saw a tear slip down the older girl's cheek, a sad frown forming on her lips. Wordlessly, she hugged the girl as best she could from her small stature, though she was a mere few inches from matching height.

"I have something to cheer you up." Danielle beamed as the girl pulled away, slouching onto her bed.

"What could poss-" Star began, but stopped when she heard jingling. Danielle held a battered coin purse in her hand, the other on her hip and a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're always saying great things about this arcade, to me at least, so I figured we could go." Danielle said, but she girl slouched even further as her mood darkened. "C'mon, it's better than sitting around moping all day." She jingled the purse again, holding it our farther to her friend. Much to her surprise, a hand reached out and snatched it up.

"Fine, but let me get changed." Star agreed, pushing Danielle out of her room.

"Yes!" Danielle's whispered as she walked down the steps and waited in the living room.

* * *

Sure enough, some gaming at Litwak's Arcade lightened Star's mood. Even though she lost to the younger girl in Sugar Rush and earned a lesser score in Hero's Duty, Star enjoyed herself. Being out with a friend definitely changed her demeanor rather than sitting at home. When all seemed to be well, commotion erupted at the entranced.

Danielle and Star set their guns down just after starting their second round, abandoning gameplay and rushing to the front. They pushed through the crowd to find the arcade's owner on the ground, one hand shielding his face and the other supporting him. In front of him stood three teenagers in letterman jackets, all of whom were familiar to Star, especially Kwan. She came out of her daze to help Mr. Litwak off the ground with Danielle.

"Star?" Kwan asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe the girl was at an arcade!

"Kwan." Replied Star, venom laced into that single word.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kwan stuttered in shock, shifting weight from on foot to the other.

"I could ask you the same. We had a date." Star replied defiantly, her hands on her hips and her eyes cold.

"The football team had practice and-"

"Oh yeah, this sure is practice, huh? Beating up on some old man who did nothing to you!" Star stepped forward, pushing an accusing finger onto Kwan's chest.

"Star-" Danielle said from behind, her friend's shoulder just out of reach.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me, mister. In fact, don't come around me at all, because we're through." Star continued, not giving a chance for Kwan to retort as she back him up against a wall.

"Do you know what you're doing? You're ruining your reputation. You're gonna get kicked off the A-list." Dash yelled from the side lines.

Star whirled around and marched starlight up to the blonde. "Fine then, I don't need to be seen with a bunch of snobs like you anyway." She declared, shooing the boys off with a wave of her hand. When the didn't leave, Danielle stepped up behind Star, her fist glowing with green energy.

"If I ever see you around here again, I'll make you wish you hadn't set a foot on these grounds." Danielle said menacingly, her eyes turning a dangerous green as well. With that, the football jerks took off, running down the street like maniacs.

Star turned around to Danielle, her arms crossed and a playful smile dancing on her lips. "Don't you think you took it a little too far?"

"You're the one who broke up with your boyfriend by backing him into a wall and scarring him for life." Danielle replied simply, shrugging. The two then shared a laugh and engaged in conversation with a thankful Mr. Litwak, who explained the details of the boy's cruel practical joke on his arcade and himself.

"So thank you girls. And this one's on the house," the man smiled, giving the girls a quarter each to continue their battle in Hero's Duty.

Danielle died soon after they started, for she did a double take at Fix-It Felix Jr. a few consoles over. While no one else saw it, it almost looked like the villain was smiling.

* * *

**No, I didn't go into detail about the cruel prank the football players played; leave it up to your imagination. Anyway, review?**


	25. Day 25: Spectra

**Disclaimer: Brace yourselves, it's about to get complicated in here. I do not own Spectra, as in the ghost which is the shell of a former human being. I do however own her past self, which I have invented in my imagination. I do not claim her as my full OC though, because this is only a speculation of her backstory. Did I confuse you yet? Also I own the mother fully. End of disclaimer. **

* * *

Day 25: Spectra

Backstory time!

* * *

A young teenage girl sat at a wooden kitchen table, long red hair masking both her ears. Her gray eyes darted across the pages of a book, absorbing its knowledge and information. She did not even bother to look up or acknowledge her mother's calling.

"Stephanie!" The girl's mother yelled, banging her fist down on the table. "Put that garbage away and set the table!" She commanded, pointing an accusing finger at the book in her hands.

"Fine." Groaned Stephanie, shutting her book and slamming it down on the table. While she went to retrieve the dishes and silverware, her mother picked up the book with dainty hands and read it with disdain.

"Psycho analysis?" Her mother asked, flipping through the pages rapidly, so much in fact that a page tore.

"Mom! That's from the library!" Stephanie yelled, dropping forks and knives on the counter and running to her mother. She tried to snatch the book away, but the woman only lifted it higher.

"And what do you plan to do with this book from the library?" She asked coldly as she held it out of reach. "What could you possibly do with such a book?"

"I wanna help people like me! Who need...someone...to counsel them!" She yelled in between jumps, each time falling down unsuccessfully.

Her mother looked with disdain at her daughter before lashing out, slapping the girl across the face. Stephanie fell to the floor, holding her burning cheek with one hand and using the other to prop herself up. "That is no way to earn a living! And what do you mean counsel? Are you saying I'm a bad parent?" She screamed, her face growing red.

"No, Mom, I-" Stephanie started, but was left speechless as her mother began to rip the book's pages out. They scattered all over the floor while Stephanie tried desperately to pick them up. "Mom! Stop please, Mom!" She screamed over and over, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Finally, she stopped ripping out the pages, her hands shaking as the cover fell to the floor. Her eyes went wide, with neither rage nor pity, saying, "I'm a bad parent." She then burst into tears and charged down the dimly lit hallway, slamming a door behind her.

Stephanie immediately let her book and its pages fall into a pile, walking down the hall. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, behind it hearing sobs and heavy breaths. There was no invitation, but she walked in anyway, not leaving the doorway.

"Mom," Stephanie whispered, terrified and guilty. Her mother motioned for her and she stiffly complied, sitting down on the bed. "Mom, I'm sorry." She said meekly, not meeting her gaze.

"I know you are, and you should be. Honey, you know I only do what's best so that you make it to the top in this world. You can't be worrying about others' problems while trying to be successful. You just can't care about them, because you will get nowhere in the world. Okay?" She finished, looking at her daughter expectantly.

Stephanie only nodded, before being shoved out to finish setting the table. "Now I have to fix my mascara." Her mother said to no one, doing just so.

Stephanie finish setting the table and cleaned up the mess of her book. She was left to her thoughts in the eerily quiet house. Somewhere, her heart told her what her mother said was wrong, but she pushed the feeling away. 'I promise I won't let you down, Mother. I won't worry about anyone, but you can't take my dream away from me.'


	26. Day 26: Dressed Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Lillian and Michael.**

**In relation to my other one-shots, "Easter In The Fenton Household" and "Baby Girl", I present...**

* * *

Day 26: Dressed Up

Danielle takes Lillian shopping, exposing her to an entire world of fashion.

* * *

"Are you sure you can manage this?" Sam asked for the hundredth time, balancing Michael on her hip. She looked Danielle in the eyes sternly, after having checked her sense of "fashion" out.

"Sam, don't worry. I can manage the sweet little angel for one day." Danielle reassured the mother.

Almost on cue, Lillian ran into the kitchen, her wavy black hair bouncing. She smiled widely as she clung to Danielle's leg, blue eyes studying her mother intently as a child could. Danielle proceeded to pick Lillian up, having the girl's head settle on her shoulder.

"See? Perfectly fine," Danielle repeated.

Sam finally relented, sighing. "Okay, but be back by dinner."

With that, Danielle and Lillian did their exclusive handshake, smiling to each other at the small victory of winning Sam over. Danielle strapped Lillian into her car's backseat and waved to Sam and Michael before pulling away. They arrived at the mall in a short time, Danielle grasping Lillian's hand firmly so as not to let her escape. They wandered around aimlessly, glancing in store windows to find a store suitable and appropriate for girl's clothing.

Finally, Danielle guided Lillian to fairly large store with pale pink walls and white-tiled floor. Lining the walls and cluttering shelves and hangers were dresses, shirts, skirts, and pants of every color or style imaginable. The entire scene overwhelmed Lillian who froze in her tracks and gasped.

"Welcome to shopping, kiddo. I hope you enjoy it," Danielle smiled, taking Lillian's hand and leading her past rows of clothing. The adult kneeled down to the girl, saying, "Do you know what you would like?"

Lillian's eye caught a wall of sundresses, and she immediately pointed in their direction. The two headed over to the wall, Danielle standing back to leave Lillian to look on her own. The black-haired girl wandered over to a royal purple dress, touching its delicate fabric with her fingertips. She turned to Danielle, smiling widely, and waited for the woman to come over. Her aunt picked out a few sizes, heading over to the dressing room with Lillian in tow.

Though Lillian insisted she could do it herself, Danielle aided her in trying on each dress, claiming they needed to "get a size on her." Finally, they successfully tried on the right dress.

Lillian spun around once in the surprisingly spacious fitting room, the purple dress reflecting the fluorescent lights above. The thick straps kept it up on her shoulders and the lace around the neckline and bottom added an elegant effect. Danielle happily paid for the dress, seeing as Lillian did not offer to try on anymore after her falling in love with the purple.

"Let's go in here!" Lillian exclaimed, pulling Danielle into a jewelry store.

Danielle remained somewhat wary with the child around all those expensive accessories, but to her surprise found Lillian minding the shelves and displays. The girl led them to the back where children's jewelry was kept, albeit still real silver, but not as expensive-looking.

"Can we get this?" Lillian asked, pulling twin necklaces in one package off the rack. One read "best" and the other read "friend", each word engraved in its own whole fat heart. "I want you to have one and me to have one, for when you...go away again." Lillian said, giving her puppy-dog eyes at the end out of childish want and sadness.

Danielle's smile did not falter at the girl's words, though she knew how painfully true the last bit was. Taking the necklaces from her hand and checking the price tag, she agreed.

Immediately after paying, Lillian did her best with her teeth to open the package. She handed the "friend" heart to Danielle while keeping the "best" to herself. "You get the friend one so that you know when you're away, you still got a friend. And then I get the best 'cause I know I have the bestest aunt in the whole world!" She proudly announced, letting Danielle work the clasp.

While Lillian chattered some more, Danielle felt the cool surface of the heart. She thought back to her niece's words, wondering how something so touching could come from such a young child.


	27. Day 27: Valerie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nasty Burger, Valerie, or Danielle.**

* * *

Day 27: Valerie

* * *

Danielle rested her chin on her hand, blue eyes straying to the window once more in her bored state. A Nast Burger (Lord knows why they called it so) and fries remained untouched on the table, growing cold. The entire day had been a wash: Danny was busy with his friend and girlfriend, no events occurred in particular (though rarely did they ever), and most of all, no ghost attacks. Heck, even Maddie and Jack Fenton were preoccupied with a backfiring invention.

Danielle's finger strolled the tabletop, tracing it in no particular fashion. She had drowned out the ding of the register and the crunch of to-go bags. That is, until voices grew louder and louder.

The blue-eyes teen whipped around to see the kitchen doors flinging open, their banging causing every patron to freeze. All eyes focused on the two figures emerging from the back, one an African American woman and the other a thin man. He pushed the woman behind the counter, making a display of his apparent rage and causing mothers to lead their children out the door.

The man threw an abandoned milkshake at the woman who continued backing up. Every Nasty Burger customer was long gone, save for Danielle, but neither worker noticed. He spat venomous words not to be repeated at the woman, pushing her down the row of stools further, claiming she only had one job and failed.

Danielle crouched under her booth's table, contemplating her options. While something had been familiar about the woman, she intended to stop this one way or another. Her instincts caused her to transform into her ghostly alter ego, much to even her surprise. She took a stance and readied to charge into the fight.

"Stop, please!" The woman yelled as she hit the end of the counter with no way out. Her hands grasped the countertop edge, her knuckles turning white. She sunk down to the ground, cowering in fear. If only she had escaped when she had the chance, or better yet found her bag!

Just as the man's fist neared her face, a blur of black and white slammed him against the wall. The man, dazed but still full of fury, stood back up and clenched his fists again. Before he could react, the blur came back around and pinned him to the ground. While he struggled, the woman remain motionless watching the scene unfold.

Before her, a familiar jumpsuited teen held a foot to the man's chest, keeping him down with remarkable ease. Snow white hair blocked her face from view, but the woman knew the acid green eyes just behind it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Danielle spat, pressing her foot down harder onto the man's chest.

"And what're you gonna do about it, little girl?" The man asked, a smirk spreading across his face. He licked his dry lips, his eyes challenging the girl.

"Why don't we cut the chit-chat and I just show ya?" Danielle offered, grabbing the man and slamming him onto the countertop. She used enough force to get her message across, but not enough to break any bones. After all, she had a reputation to maintain. Danielle turned around to face the woman, smiling with recognition as she helped her stand. "Hey, Val!" She greeted as if nothing just happened.

"Hey, Dani," Valerie replied, surprised the girl actually remembered her. "Uh...thanks," were the first words she could spew out. Valerie's cheeks burned red while Danielle laughed.

"Don't mention it," Danielle replied.

The two girls worked their way from behind the counter and out of the restaurant, leaving the groaning man to come to on his own. The few spectators watched as the teens emerged from the Nasty Burger, walk down the street without a care in the world, and leave the rest to figure out themselves.

"So, you mind me asking what happened back there?" Danielle asked tentatively.

Valerie waved her hand. "I don't mind. You see, my manager was really angry already since one of the cooks quit. Said he had to stop cooking there because he's going vegetarian. Anyway, I arrived a few minutes late and then my boss started shouting at me. Next thing I knew, all the other employees left me like the scared chickens they are, and I'm being chased from the kitchen. Then...well, you were there for the rest." Valerie explained.

"Oh," Danielle offered simply, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I don't need the sympathy, but thanks for saving me back there. I probably would've come home with some bruises." Valerie admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, it's not really like you to back down..." The younger girl admitted.

"I know, but it's been so lax around here with the fighting. I didn't have my guard up and I didn't think about my bag until last second!"

"Everyone has their issues. Maybe you just gotta train some more to keep you on your toes. I could help, you know."

"Yeah, how long are you gonna be in town anyway?"

Danielle paused. "I don't know... Danny asked me when I was gonna come down and visit. But when I did, no one was available."

"You're always welcome at my place." Valerie shrugged.

"Really?" Danielle's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course," Valerie replied, "Since my dad and I got a better apartment, I'd be happy to have you over."

"That'd be fun," Danielle agreed.

Valerie guided the girl back to her apartment, indeed much cleaner than the previous. She was more than happy to have company it seemed. Turns out Danielle wasn't the only one getting the brunt of business lately.


	28. Day 28: Date Night

**How did this happen...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.**

* * *

Day 28: Date Night

Ghostly double date turns into...

* * *

"Babe, why can't we go to a club or something?" Ember asked for the zillionth time, leaning over Skulker's shoulder.

"Not everyone likes loud music," Skulker replied spitefully.

"Just like how not everyone likes shooting ranges," Ember said in sing-song voice, knowing fully well what taunting her boyfriend could spell.

Skulker clenched and unclenched his fists, finding counting surprisingly calmed him down...for now. "Look, let's just get this over with. I can't be wasting my time flaunting around when I have work to do."

"Unsuccessful work I might add," Ember said, wagging a finger in his face. Much to Skulker's disappointment, nothing could get him out of the date that night. And for the love of ectoplasm, why did it have to be in Johnny and Kitty's lair?

* * *

"Johnny, I don't know if they'll like this," Kitty said, tapping a finger on her chin. She inspected the scene once more, a picnic table on a cliff. 'Not Skulker or Ember's cup of tea, but maybe they'll see the effort.' She thought as a hand lay itself on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Seriously, where else could we go, Ghostwriter's library?" Johnny joked, getting a laugh out of both of them.

Just then, Kitty felt a presence at the door and went to answer it. Sure enough, Skulker and Ember came.

"Hi, I didn't think you'd show," Kitty admitted to Ember.

"Almost, but my powers of persuasion are no match for his...toys." Ember replied, smirking.

Skulker, who overheard her remark, scowled and walked towards Johnny.

"So, what do they plan to torture us with tonight?" Skulker asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Dunno, but who cares."

Skulker wanted to squeeze his head right then, but refrained as Ember and Kitty would likely banish him to the hell exclusive for men once more. Internally groaning, he sat down at the table with Johnny, the girls joining them.

Ember laid a hand over Skulker's chest, whispering, "You pull anything, you're going to hell. Just remember that, okay babe?"

Nailed it.

Small talk ensued, boring Johnny and Skulker to no end. Soon the conversation became gossip, who was doing what in the Ghost Zone and what occurred in Amity Park lately. The only part mildly intriguing was Skulker's attack, the closest to success by far. Ember shot it down with his ultimate fail, however.

"So, how have you two been anyway? I haven't seen you...together." Kitty said.

Ember slapped Skulker, motioning for him to get out of his thoughts and answer. "Uh," he faltered, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. "We're just fine. You know...been busy...heh."

"How about you?" Ember asked, her hair flaming in the back and scalding Skulker's armor.

"Same old," Kitty replied, looking to Johnny with that same starstruck look (when they were on good terms).

Silence.

"Screw it, I'm getting something that will liven this up." Johnny announced, pulling out an unmarked bottle.

The group inspected in warily, Skulker even backing away slightly. Johnny passed the bottle around, but Skulker did not touch it.

"C'mon, one for all and all for one," Johnny said, holding the bottle out the the metal ghost.

"How does that even-"

Ember shoved the bottle into his mouth, leaving him no room to speak. He swallowed some of the liquid, finding it not as bad as he thought. Why was he even hesitant in the beginning?

All question and intelligent talk slipped through the ghosts' fingers as the bottle was passed around more. By the end, hiccuping and laughing resonated in the realm.

"Kitty?" Lunch Lady asked, popping her head through the door. "I just wanted to know if you could watch Boxy fo-" One look from the madly cackling Ember to the half passed out Kitty assured Lunch Lady none of the adults were responsible at the moment.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Box Lunch asked as her mother shut the door.

"They're having date night again." Lunch Lady said simply with a poker face.

"What's a-"

The mother out a finger on her daughter's lips. "No." She said sternly and led her daughter away from the scene.


	29. Day 29: Cross Dress

**Fair warning, this isn't really cross dress. It's just the first thing that popped into my head. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tucker, Sam, Danny, and all their relatives belong to Butch Hartman. Aesop Refabled in a play I do NOT own on any grounds, and yes that is the inspiration for this one-shot. Once again, I do NOT own anything in this.**

* * *

Day 29: Cross Dress

Minor characters' costumes mix-up!

* * *

Sam marched over to her closet, feeling mighty rebellious that day, and decided to participate in the play even if it meant her parents not showing out of shame.

"Stay out of that filthy production, Sammy. If you want real acting, we'll sign you up for theatre." Her mother once declared, but Sam gagged at the thought of an acting camp. There was already enough drama in her life.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sam unzipped the black cover, inspecting the costume she somehow snuck past her parents. 'Why am I even in this stupid thing? Oh right, it's against our sixth-grade will.' Sam thought to herself as she looked over the costume. It didn't seem fitting for her part, but she wasn't about to question the loopy teachers on the night of the production.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker got ready himself. He eyed the costume suspiciously, but shrugged it only with little effort. His parents encouraged him to do his best, but somehow missed the off costume. By the time they reached Amity Park Middle School, it was too late.

Tucker ran across the gym set up with metal folding chairs to the stage. He rushed behind the curtain, greeted the director who eyed him suspiciously, and found Sam and Danny chatting in the back hallway.

"Hey!" Tucker waved as he made his way over.

Danny gave him an odd look, then looked back at Sam. "Uh...hey, Tuck!" He falsely grinned, continuing to look between the two.

"Alright, Danny, what's up? We've been getting looks like that all night." Sam said, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Uh," Danny sought for the words, but before he knew it they spilled out of his mouth. "You guys switched costumes."

Sam and Tucker exchanged horrified glances upon realizing, tugging at their costumes in vain. Before either could switch, the director called for all to pay attention as the play would begin soon.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna go out as a girl!" Tucker exclaimed in whisper.

"It's too late now. Do you know each other lines?" Danny asked them both.

To the trio's surprise, both nodded, vaguely recalling the others parts from private rehearsals together.

"Alright, be prepared," Danny advised, then rushed to find his place with the rest of the background characters.

The director signaled for the curtains to lift, and took the stage for the introduction. "Parents, grandparents, relatives, and staff, welcome to Amity Park Middle School's Spring Play! Thank you all for coming out tonight and showing your support for our school. As you know..." She droned on for a good ten minutes, informing the audience all money made was put towards the school's extracurricular activities and such, and introducing the play.

Not long afterwards, Sam and Tucker found themselves growing more anxious as the production ensued. Then came the ultimate test: the moment for Sam to take the place of Tucker, who coincidentally played an instrumental role to the plot, or some semblance of a plot.

"Hey there," Sam said in her manliest voice as she strolled on stage. She received a curious look from her partner, but paid no mind and tried her best to continue with the lines. Much to her relief, the girl held a copy of the script in her lap, most likely in place of a book...

* * *

Tucker's turn came only one short act later, when he was to play Sam's part of the purple-haired child. Something about a raven it was called, but Tucker paid no mind to the title as he walked onto stage. With the lights shining down on him, he gulped, adjusting his collar some.

"What's wrong with your hair?" The other kid asked according to script, who had green hair.

Tucker faced the audience, as he was instructed to do, but could not find the words. He choked, unable to perform and ducked off the stage, leaving the audience murmuring. He ran out into the deserted back hallway and sank against the wall, burying his face in his hands.

Footsteps echoed off the walls, and soon Danny and Sam joined him. The director of the play came out as well, kneeling besides Tucker.

"Tucker," she said, shaking him gently. "Are you okay?" She asked, but found it a useless question to begin with. Seeing no response from the boy, she turned to his friends. "How did this happen? He's supposed to be in the first part, not yours, Sam."

"You see, somehow our costumes were switched up, and we couldn't get them off in time. So I went and did Tucker's part and he was gonna do mine." Sam explained, glancing back down at her friend.

"It doesn't seem like he's going on now, after that little hiccup. Sam, could you be a dear and get into your rightful costume. I intend to complete this production one way or another." The director said firmly, shooing Danny away and taking the costume off of Tucker.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from behind stage and did her rightful part. She seemed very pleased with herself, even if the others were jealous she performed twice. Afterwards, she went back to check on Tucker. "Hey," she said, sinking down beside him.

Tucker didn't look up from his maintained position. "Hey," he said, his voice muffled by his arms.

"C'mon out of there," Sam said, yanking Tucker's arms away.

He winced at Sam's sudden attack, but didn't fight back. He sighed and watched her intently. "How did you do?" He asked.

Sam scoffed, "Better than you." Seeing his depressed face, she apologized for her cruel joke. "Anyway, Danny's going on. Do you wanna see him?" She asked,

Tucker nodded, letting Sam lead the way. They pushed past others to the edge of the curtain, sitting down to watch from side stage. At the end of the scene, they whooped and hollered the loudest, upsetting the rest of the group.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker said just before Danny came off stage.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Let's never do play again for the rest of our lives." Tucker said in all sincerity.

"Agreed," she responded, sealing their deal with a firm shake.

* * *

**Now that I have spammed someone's** **inbox, goodnight :)**


	30. Day 30: Box Lunch

**We've almost reached the final chapter! Also, this correlates to "Meeting Dani Phantom", a one-shot separate to this series, but you do not have to read it to understand, necessarily.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Day 30: Box Lunch

* * *

Box Lunch walked around Amity Park discreetly, sticking to back alleys between row homes. She held her headphones against her messy black bob cut, tilting the red beanie to one side so she could listen to the music better. She looked down at her MP3 player, her red eyes popping out of their sockets at the time. She picked up speed, intangibly flying through buildings towards her destination. Finally, she landing amongst thick underbrush and trees in the park.

Another figure appeared, one whom she expected. Acid green eyes looked her over, inspecting her jean jumper, pink shirt, and black sneakers. The white haired ghost nodded in approval before glomping her and sending them both to the ground.

Box Lunch laughed, saying, "I know I haven't seen you in a while, Danielle, but this is crazy!" She pushed the phantom off of her, dusting her front off as she sat up.

"Aw, someone doesn't like hugs?" Danielle teased, going in for another tackle. Their laughs of hysteria could not be heard by the public, thankfully, as their greeting turned into ticklish child's play. Minutes later, both sat up out of breath.

"Man, remind me to bring something to defend myself next time," Box Lunch joked.

"So, how have you been, Bo?" Danielle asked.

"I traveled the world like you did, and let me say it is amazing! Well, this country anyway. I had to come home before I could get to Europe." The ghost girl admitted, pouting slightly.

"Parents caught you again?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah, but it was better than last time." Now the black-haired teen turned to her friend in all seriousness. "Dani, how did you do it? You know, travel the world without worrying about...stuff..."

"Easy, I don't have anything to worry about. I'm a girl on my own, besides visiting Danny, I have nothing on my agenda."

"Not from what I hear. I heard you got saved by, he-who-can't-be-named," Box Lunch whispered, smirking.

Danielle stiffened up and froze for a moment. Then she defended herself, saying, "There's nothing going on between us! And you can say his name, it's Dan."

"Yeah, well then why do you care so much about it? It's just a rumor after all..."

Danielle sighed, slumping back down to the ground. She watched the white, puffy clouds breeze by. "I guess he's kind of family to me now that I've been staying with Clockwork-"

"Wait, you've been staying with the Time Master?" Box Lunch squeaked, giving Danielle an incredulous look.

"Yeah, no biggie," the teen shrugged.

"Actually, it is a biggie! Danielle, you're staying with the Master of Time. You could know things that none of us know. Heck, you could even be time-traveling right now to this moment to talk to me differently than you may have done before, making sure something doesn't or does happen." She rambled.

Danielle shook her head, having lost her friend somewhere in there anyway. "Bo, I'm just staying with him. He even asked me to live there, if I wanted anyway."

"He did? Oh, maybe he's trying to make something happen or not."

"Or maybe you're over thinking this," Danielle replied dryly

Box Lunch flopped down on the grass next to her, peeking at the sky between tree branches. "Maybe it's a sign," she said quietly.

"Oh god, what do you mean now?" Danielle asked, annoyed.

"I mean, maybe you and h- I mean, Dan are meant for each other." Box Lunch offered, stealing a glance at Danielle.

Baby blue eyes roamed the skies, then the greens of trees and wildlife around them. Finally, they settled on the crimson orbs looking back at her. Danielle remained silent, thinking deeply on Box Lunch's words. When she began to smile, the other teen smirked.

"I bet you'd like that too, wouldn't you?" She teased, poking Danielle's side.

"Ow, and no, I told you already." Danielle said, a frown plastered on her face.

"But you were smiling. I know you want him," Box Lunch chorused in a high-pitched voice.

"No, I don't!" Danielle retorted, her face reddening in anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Box Lunch said, tackling Danielle again.

The girls laughed and tussled with each other, rolling around immaturely on the grass in the shade. Their playful banter continued with Box Lunch insisting Danielle make her move while the aforementioned countered with reasons not to between gasps for air.


	31. Day 31: Deleting (Free)

**I would like to begin by thanking everyone who read this story and reviewed/favorited/followed/shared it with others. With you all, this would be nothing, a waste of space. And thanks to everyone who does the same in the future. You all remind me that I am good at something and worth something. So thank you for all that you do, even when you don't know it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except this story.**

* * *

Day 31: Deleting (Free)

* * *

The screen went dark weeks ago, leaving the our world to its own devices. Since then, the screen has never flickered back to life, and we have yet to assume our roles. The puppet master's voice rings in our ears, his last words leaving an eerie reminder of the potential danger that remains. Some think we should have seen it coming, that is, if they could have though at all.

* * *

"Danny, I haven't seen Skulker all day. Do you think something's up?" Sam asked worriedly, leaning on the kitchen chair behind Danny.

"Skulker doesn't come around everyday, you know that," Danny replied simply, focusing on the papers scattered in front of him.

"But Ember hasn't seen him either," Sam said.

Danny's eyebrows creased as he turned around, sighing. "Sam, I'm sure Skulker is fine wherever he is. It's not like he could actually leave." Danny chuckled, turning back to his work, but Sam remained straight-faced.

"What are you working on anyway?" She asked, putting on a fake smile and trying to show curiosity.

"Reviewing things for Axiom labs, you know, as part of my extra credit work." Danny smirked, while Sam let out a small laugh and turned away.

Footsteps echoed through the house as their owner thumped down the steps towards the kitchen. Red and white sneakers landed perfectly on the floor after jumping over the railing. The raven-haired girl strolled into the kitchen, one hand in her jeans' pocket.

"Hey, what's up?" Danielle asked casually, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and pouring a glass.

"Business stuff, since someone has no time for free time," Sam sighed, leaning against the pale yellow wall.

Danny smirked, but did not look up from his work. "As soon as I get this done I'll have more free time, but until then..." He trailed off, getting caught up in the papers.

Danielle chuckled dryly, taking her glass of OJ and sitting down across from Danny. "Like that ever comes true," she mumbled between sips. The older hybrid caught her, but did not retort.

A scream from outside interrupted the silence in the kitchen, leaving Danny's papers scattered in a breeze as he rushed out the door. Danielle and Sam followed in suit, all of them running onto the pavement to see the commotion. In front of them stood Star, wide-eyed and staring at an empty space of air. Her hands came to her face and she fell onto her knees, eyes unmoving.

A small crowd gathered around the scene as Danny shook Star out of her trance. She looked at him wordlessly with blank eyes, almost searching for an explanation.

"Star, what happened?" Danny asked, not knowing where to start really. No ghost picked a fight in off-hours usually, so he could draw no immediate conclusions.

"My parents...they..." She trailed off, her mouth opening and closing without sound. Her voice could not reach the crowd, so no one knew what to think as Danny kneeled beside the stricken girl.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Danny said, helping Star up and guiding her inside. He led her to the sofa, where she gratefully took a seat. After a few minutes the girl seemed to calm down, but she still sat tensely on the couch. "Now, could you tell me what happened, Star?" Danny asked softly.

Star took a deep breath and whispered her reply. "My parents...I was taking a walk when...they were gone and...I don't know!" She cried, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

Danny wiped them away with his hand, and Danielle offered the blonde tissues. Star sniffles and seemed to gain composure once more, with Danny's hands gripping her shoulders.

"Star, you need to help me. What did it look like when your parents...?" Danny didn't know how to finish that statement.

"They kind of...stopped, like someone paused them...except they were still moving. It's kind of hard to explain since I only caught a moment...but they just looked so panicked. And then they flashed and just...disappeared." She explained, grabbing another tissues and dabbing the corners of her eyes.

Danny looked to Sam worriedly. The Goth shrugged, but shared his concerned look.

"Don't worry, Star, I'll get to the bottom of this. You just...stay here while I go...look for someone to help." Danny said, patting the girl's shoulder before taking to the lab's stairs.

Saws buzzing and sparks flying attacked Danny's acute senses as he entered the lab, followed by Sam and Danielle. The action stopped when the scientists noticed the trio, and the husband and wife greeted them.

"Hi kids, need anything?" Maddie asked cheerily, taking off her red goggles and hood.

"I need to use the Spector Speeder," Danny said, causing Maddie to frown.

"Well honey, we were just working on it," the mother replied, glancing hesitantly back at the ship.

"It's okay, I'll be going alone." Danny declared.

"What?" Sam and Dani exclaimed simultaneously behind the half-ghost.

"You guys need to stay here, where I know you'll be." Danny said.

"Look, it's more dangerous on the job than off, and it hasn't been like that in weeks! So I'm definitely going with you." Sam replied, with Dani supporting her from behind.

Danny sighed and dragged a hand down his face, knowing the two girls refused to back down. "Fine," he mumbled.

The three boarded the Spector Speeder cautiously, avoiding piles of parts stripped from the walls and inside of the vehicle. Danny started it up, sending the rocketing through the portals and into the oblivion of swirling green. Less doors than usual floated about the bleak space, becoming even less frequent as the trio delved further into the Ghost Zone. Danny's anxiety showed as he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and sweat beads trickled down his forehead.

Then the doors stopped altogether. Not even swirls painted the blackness creeping all around the trio. Danielle tugged on Danny's arm while Same yelled for him to turn around and go back to Amity Park, but he remained transfixed on the darkness. It seemed to beckon to him, like a warm, inviting blanket. Sam finally slapped him out of his stage, pushing him out of the driver's seat, and throttling it back to Amity Park.

Sam slowed down when she saw Ember trudging along, barely even floating. He eyes were clouded over, and he guitar hung at her side. "Hey, Ember!" Sam called.

The rock star floated towards the Spector Speeder with the same expression, her eyes faintly lighting up at seeing the familiar Goth. "Have you found Skulker?" She asked immediately, but her voice was hushed.

"No but- Ember, you don't look so good." Sam said, leaning out of the window and grabbing the ghost's wrist. She had no time to act, as white pixelated blocks traveled up Ember's legs, spreading across her torso. The ghost's eyes pleaded, panicking as her whole being flickered. In a final burst of blinding white light, the pixels disintegrated and Ember faded from existence.

Sam's jaw dropped, leaving her stunned and motionless for some time. Danielle pulled the girl back inside, both of them tumbling to the steel floor as Danny took of at top speeds. Danielle and Sam exchanged wary glances, Sam looking like she was going to be sick. It dawned on them that they had both witnessed a ghost erased from existence.

As the Spector Speeder pulled back into FentonWorks, the trio observed their surroundings cautiously. Nothing seemed to be missing or fading away, just the good old lab looked as disheveled as ever.

"Maybe it's just the ghosts disappearing," Danielle offered after the silence.

"But that's the flip side of our world, so-" Danny's explanation was cut off by an ear piercing shriek upstairs.

The trio darted upstairs as fast as they could, Danny flying to get their before the girls. He found Jazz's crumpled form on the floor, surrounded by Tucker and his parents. He broke through them, kneeling at her side. White pixels ate away at her legs, leaving them semi-transparent and rendering her unable to move.

"Jazz," Danny whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He clutched her hand as their eyes met, pained violet searching for the familiarity in his blue orbs.

"Danny, what's happening?" She asked timidly. The white pixels worked their way up to her stomach by now, but neither seemed to notice.

"I don't know Jazz, but I promise I'll figure it out. You just gotta hang on," Danny said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Danny, I-" Jazz hissed as the pixel's traveled up her torso, leaving her gasping for air. She looked at her brother one last time as pixels exploded across her body and ripped her from existence.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled, tears flowing freely down his face now as he pounded the ground where his sister once lay.

Maddie and Jack put hands on each of his shoulders, both crying as well.

Danny turned around, stunning them all. Danny didn't look courageous or even have his normal demeanor. He looked like the vulnerable child from their predetermined memories, the one who cried for his mother, the one who needed the support of another. This Danny resurfaced now, burying his face into his mother's shoulder, crying. "I don't know what to do," he whispered, "I don't know if I can be the hero this time."

Maddie soothed him, stroking his hair with her hand and rubbing his back with the other. She managed to guide them over to the sofa and sit down with her son and husband, and the rest of the teens. Minutes ticked by on the clock, but none of the characters noticed.

A loud crack in the foyer erupted, and the entire ensemble watched as their front door flew into the opposite wall, shattering into wooden splinters. Vlad Masters entered the room in his usual black suit, not carrying his usual cool mannerism. He rushed over to the three Fenton's, saying, "Something terrible is happening outside and...I don't know how to stop it. I need your help." One look down at the puff and red-eyed Danny made him almost regret coming into their home so suddenly.

Danny stood up hastily, rubbing his eyes and practically dragging the old man out the door. His parents and friends followed him, listening to their conversation.

"I don't know what's happening either, but all I gather is that the Ghost Zone is deteriorating, which means-"

"Our world is going too. This explains that," Vald said, pointing to the sky once they group stepped outside.

All eyes focused on the blackness encroaching upon the city, like painting Amity Park black at turtle speed.

"What do we do?" Vlad asked, turning to Danny first, his eyes then scanning the rest assembled.

No one moved to respond, only Danny pushed the man out of the way. He walked down the steps, stopping on the sidewalk, and continued to state at the sky in awe and fear. Danny finally faced the rest with worried eyes and a hopeless expression.

Time came to a slow crawl as the next events occurred, as if all those present watched in slow motion. The blackness continued to creep towards them as Danielle fell to her knees, followed by Vlad. The two locked eyes, not even blinking as the others kneeled at their sides. Danielle left much faster than Vlad, her hand fading into white pixels in his, before he finally gave in and let the white engulf him.

The remaining five stared dumbfounded at the ground and the area, realizing no other citizens occupied the streets. They hadn't noticed the darkness until it was literally on their doorstep, and they took off running. It sped up as it ate the land, nipping at Jack's heels.

"Dad!" Danny yelled as his father tripped in the street. He watched as the blackness took him in, and the man exploded in a flurry of pixels.

The unfortunate edge of the town came into view, just as Madeline fell. She reached a hand out to her son, but Tucker and Sam knew better and pulled Danny along. They hit the wall with no time left, pounding their fists against the painted background of a bridge and waterway and beaches.

Danny slid down against the wall, taking a hand through his hair. 'So this is how we go out,' he thought. A hand grabbed his, and he looked up to see Sam and Tucker motioning for him to stand. He complied, putting his hands in theirs as they looked onward to the approaching end. Their eyes held pride and bravery, ready to accept whatever fate had in store.

Danny wanted to say so much as his life and adventures flashed before his eyes, but decided on simple words for his last breath.

"Thank you, for everything."


End file.
